Inbetween
by Clementine Angst
Summary: Years after DH, a summer fling and a one night stand between Harry and Hermione,Harry returns only to find Ron and Hermione married with a child. A child with green eyes. COMPLETE.
1. Aftermath

Chapter: #1—Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

WARNING: POST DH……as in…..many references to what happened, so do not, DO NOT….read if you haven't read DH, I wouldn't want to ruin any part of the book for you, because that would be plain wrong, and mean of me to not warn you ahead of my story.

Description: What happened over a fraction of the 19 years, before the written epilogue.

A/N: I was truly an H/Hr shipper, even though I knew it could never happen based on the anvils dropped by JKR. And I do think that R/Hr make a cute couple, but not as cute as H/Hr could have been. I hope you enjoy the story. The chapter after this jumps ahead about, hmmm, five years.

-------

Hermione stood over Ron at the burrow, looking down at him, he was crying still, over the loss of his brother. She wanted to comfort him and assure him she was empathetic to his pain, but she just stood there, hovering, hoping he could be strong and snap out of the depression for a little bit. She saw how Harry reacted to all the other deaths, of course they weren't his brother, but he still was strong, and showed no one that he was worse off than he seemed. And the tears just kept coming, the more Ron cried the more she cried, until she realized the other day, her eyes were puffy, her heart was swollen, and she didn't have the heart to waste another day. Though the greatest evil had been destroyed, it didn't mean another one wouldn't conquer the safety they thought was wrapped securely around them. She left him, to morn, understanding that he needed too, and headed down the stairs, towards an unusually chipper Mrs. Weasly. It had been two weeks since the battle, none of the days had she seen her so happy. Hermione had chosen to let her parents be, to never visit them again, she felt ashamed that she took all those memories from them, and she felt a glint of self pity, that she was to never have a home again. But she remembered the battle and those nights in the woods where her safety depended on the doubt filled idea that someday the world would be Voldemort ridden.

Harry had left the other day, only God knows where he was going, but no one questioned him and no one even bothered to wonder where he was off to as they were certain that he could protect himself from whatever minor danger could possible arouse. Hermione figured he went back to Hogwarts for a bit, maybe to look at the building, the only real home he had seen, the only place he found comfort. It was taken from beneath him with the death of Dumbledore and destroyed with the battle, thanks to the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. Being seventeen seemed to liberate Harry in an unusual way. He used his magic more than he had at Hogwarts, almost constantly. But it's understandable, that a wizard with such a craving for the defeating of evil would find himself useless after the most threatening evil was gone. He made excuses to use the magic, so many times he had wished there was something to live for, perhaps someone.

He strolled into the burrow, noticing Hermione without Ron holding her or talking to her. She ran to him and they embraced, a sign that she had been worrying, a sign he had occupied her mind for the last couple of days. He held her close, wondering just what was on her mind. He knew she wouldn't ask him where he had gone, there was an understanding between the two, a knowing it didn't matter if they were gone before, as long as they were there now. Harry had spent much time over the last couple of weeks thinking heavily about little Ted Tonks and how both his parents were gone, killed by the wrath of evil. The poor child, who's Godfather he was to be named, would grow up parentless, would grow up alone, even though the Weasly's had taken him in, he still would never know his parents. He would be left with those uncomfortable thoughts, of what it might be like if they hadn't died, the thoughts Harry always seemed to think. But his thoughts were pushed away feverishly as he realized everything was meant to happen the way it did.

He felt the tears slowly begin to stain his shoulders. Hermione had told him the other day she was done crying, but he wasn't the least bit surprised she had started again, after all of this drama, after all of this tragedy there was nothing else to do but think. And the more you think the more guilt weighs heavily on every action of yours. Sniffles and gasps was all he could hear, but he didn't mind, tears needed to be shed as they symbolized more than sadness. As they pulled away, he saw her eyes puffy again, he had forgotten what they looked like before he had walked in. Mrs. Weasly was cooking dinner, and Harry assumed he could stay, the more people in the house, the more it felt like a home. He was tempted to help her with dinner, but she might bite his head off, adding to the tension there had been over the days, the loss was too much for her, everyone could tell. Obviously George had taken it the worst, he had lost his other half, he disappeared into his room, only coming out for meals and leaving the running of his shop for the employees. Ron had generously taken a spot at the shop as manager, hoping it would ease the pain on his brother, maybe even ease the work load too, but he had been sadly mistaken. Ron didn't really like the business of numbers and ordering, always confiding in George to check his work, and more often than not finding it was completely wrong.

"Call the boys for dinner," Mrs. Weasly muttered, as she looked up and saw Harry, "Oh, Harry, you're back. Everyone will be happy to see you again," She added before grinning and hugging Harry tightly. He saw Ginny hurry into the room out of the corner of his eye. She sat down more gracefully than ever, but Harry saw through the nonchalant attitude, he saw her sadness, and her incredible bearing of loss. He wanted to comfort her, maybe place his arm around her shoulder, maybe stroke her cheek, or kiss her forehead. But he didn't, he knew that she had pulled away in almost a cold way, not talking to him at all since the battle, not even muttering a word. But he hadn't made an effort to get her talking, so he shouldn't be worried that she hadn't spoke. Before he could stop his train of thought from crashing right into the wall, the Weasly boys came in, accompanied by their father. He seemed rather uninterested in muggle contraptions these days, but more captivated by the jokes of George's shop.

Harry hurried over to the table and sat down, thinking of nothing other than the food sitting before them. Hermione didn't bother to get Ron, she knew he would come down in **time**, something they had the privilege of having. Finally they could live without the claws of time wrapped around them so tightly. They would get to live until the _Prophet _came out of its corner to ask questions, the media started finding out the facts and the wizarding community found out exactly what occurred. Then there would be hell, utter hell. When the ministry attempted to undo all the damage to mudbloods, would they get rid of Umbrige, would they get rid of the Voldemort supporters? Harry couldn't stop the thoughts from multiplying at every mention of that fatal night where he claimed victory. The turning of events would surely send the world into chaos. But he stuffed those thoughts aside as he began to eat, concentrating heavily on the chewing of each ounce of food, making sure not one chance at flavor was left behind.

-------

Ron hadn't come down for dinner; he had only left his room to use the bathroom. He didn't utter a 'hello' to Harry, he didn't hug a sorrowful Hermione, and he most definitely did not look at his worried family. He strolled back up to his room, unaware at how rude he was. But rude didn't matter to him anymore. Rude was just another word with just another meaning, it was nothing special. Nothing was special anymore. Ron thought he deserved pain; he deserved suffering, for leaving that battle alive, whereas almost fifty others hadn't. Who was he, why was he someone who got to live? He rested on his bed tracing the creases in the comforter across the room that sat perfectly on Harry's bed. It seemed so unlike Harry, to be so calm. He was usually so irrational. Ron couldn't help but wonder why. He also thought heavily about Hermione. What had happened, they had kissed, _(yes, page… 625)_ But had it meant anything to Hermione? Had she even thought it could progress? Obviously not, he thought to himself. "Sure I've been clinging to her like a leech, never leaving her side." He whispered into the silence, as if to make it official. He glanced to the window. What had he missed in this life, what was wrong with him? Sleep offered a different option; he couldn't control his thoughts there, so he fell, almost instantly, into slumber.

He woke up later to the sound of his mother talking loudly. He decided to go down there to make a much needed appearance. It was dark outside; he could tell the night was nice. His mom smiled when she saw him. Her happiness was a comfort he had been craving for a while. He sat down on the couch next to Harry. There were many laughs and much joy. It was a feeling that had escaped them in the previous months, but now, though evil still existed, they could say they were a step closer to happiness. Mr. Weasly began to tell stories and they listened intently, not wanting to miss a word. But Hermione was focusing on the _Daily Prophet_, who had obviously started with their news, courtesy of Rita:

_Harry Potter: __The__ Chosen One was__ victorious with the help of many, including his best friend; Ronald Weasly, and girlfriend; Hermione Granger. _

The article went on to describe what their version of the events was. She was displeased with the article; it offered no one a true understanding of what happened. There was an unhealthy lunging of her stomach when she reread it. They had no right to assume anything about that night. But how had they concluded she was Harry's girlfriend? She felt like going to the paper and demanding they find the facts from someone who actually was there; a true primary source. But she would do no such thing. An outburst of that would only bring attention to her, attention that the Weaslys didn't need. When Arthur had finished his story she stood up abruptly and walked out the back door. Harry and Ron looked at each other, as if to decide whose turn it was to follow.

-------

Hermione headed outside breathing in the air, one gulp at a time. It flooded her lungs with a fresh notion of life. She looked around. Like always, she had been followed. The darkness swallowed her and this figure, walking hastily over to her. By his stance, by his walk, she could tell who it was. He stood next to her, gazing aimlessly at the sky. He could tell she was searching for something, as if it were written in the sky. He longed to tell her that the sky wasn't like a book, it was never the same as before, whether noticed or ignored, it never stays the same. It was a refreshing summer night, the mosquitoes didn't hover around, the wind wasn't blowing heavily, but it was cool. 'Cooler than it had been for a while' she determined in her thoughts. She turned to him so she could make out his figure. His hair was a mess, she was sure you could lose something in those locks, but she didn't dare try.

He fidgeted with his shirt, losing himself in the darkness. She watched his hands, slightly tilting her head to the side. He exhaled loudly and she directed her attention towards his face. He moved closer to her, noticing how she shivered from the cool breeze that wasn't there before. He wanted so much to comfort her, to tell her that everything was going to be alright; that everything was already alright. But he was afraid to come that close to her right now. She seemed so distant, so alone. Was he supposed to disturb her train of thought? Was he allowed to? He didn't seem to care. He extended his arms and drew Hermione close, diminishing the space between them drastically. It didn't seem to faze her as she rested her head on his chest, still staring absently at the stars. He stroked her back and smelled her hair, wishing so much to kiss her. She looked up at him, as though reading his mind. She stared directly into his eyes and smiled, tucking her head back into his warmth. He couldn't help but smile as his eyes wandered back to the sky and how vastly open it was.

She broke apart from their embrace and sat gently on the ground and he followed. The grass scraped against her thighs as she laid back, her head sitting in the little prickles; not caring of the dirt and not caring of the grass. He lay back with her, still staring upwards. She still felt his closeness, but it wasn't a bother to her. The night air seeped easily into her lungs and she sighed loud enough so he could hear. She turned her face to him, alarmed at how close he was. Their noses were almost touching. _Their noses were almost touching_He ran his hand across her cheek, letting it fall to the ground. With one push his lips grazed hers. As if she had been craving this forever, she flew on top of him, kissing him roughly. He didn't back away, he couldn't back away, and the ground was behind him. He was useless, but he didn't mind. His hands skated down her back, then holding her waist. Her hands wrestled with the ground, tugging on the grass, pushing on his shoulders until he broke away, staring intently at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I just—"

"Don't think."

And there was no more thinking. He pushed her onto the grass, kissing her some more as her hands pushed against his back. He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't know why. But he kept kissing her and she kept kissing him. Then they stopped. It was sudden and he hadn't expected it. She stood up and walked to the back of the yard, he followed instinctively. Her hands were stuffed into her pockets now as she headed farther into the darkness. When he finally caught up to her he was tempted to ask why she had gotten up so quickly. But he knew there was no reply; there was no answer. She leaned against a nearby tree, back facing the Burrow and he walked over to her. He took her hand and she squeezed it once. He saw the slight shiver run through her veins. He removed his jacket, astounded at how cold it was during the summer. He handed it to her silently and she gladly accepted.

"What are you looking for?" He whispered.

"An answer I guess," She shrugged off the question and pulled him in closer.

Once again they began to kiss, leaning heavily on the tree. And he felt the scraping of the bark on him hands. She slowed down, looking at him in a way he had never seen. Such hurt filled her eyes; such pain lived in her heart. Tears began to fall, once again, and he comforted her in the only way that seemed right. Holding her tightly he ran his hands down her spine. He wanted her to stay in his arms forever. Staring out into the distance, his thoughts traveled to unthinkable places. She tugged him out of his daydreams by pushing her hands through his hair. Tugging at her side with a one armed hug, they walked slowly back to the burrow.

When inside, they walked up the stairs and before they went their separate ways they shared one last goodnight kiss.

-------

Ron woke up that morning with happiness spread gleefully across his face. Last night had been great for him, he heard old stories, talked with his family and he got out of comforting Hermione. Her tears had become too much for him to bear. Across the room, Harry was just opening his eyes. He stretched slightly and remembered last night, him and Hermione. But the splitting image of Hermione and Ron during the battle entered almost instantly into his head. But he felt his feelings for Hermione, they were real, he wanted her. He wanted her right now. But she wanted Ron. It was him she kissed during the battle, it was him that it was now or never with. Not Harry, Ron. He wanted to go back to sleep, he wanted all of it to be a dream, one big dream. He thought with the end of Voldemort there would be more happiness, not more drama; not more confusion.

As the day went on Harry continuously saw Ron and Hermione, hugging, holding hands, but not kissing. He wondered if she would tell Ron.

Hermione sat, snuggled in Ron's arms, happy where she was; she loved what was happening, when she remembered Harry. What was Harry to think? He would surely hate her. But if they were to never speak of it again, it would probably go away. They would never talk about it. They wouldn't even recognize that it happened. She hurried into the house to help Mrs. Weasly with lunch as Ron walked over to Harry.

"So how bad was it last night?"

"Loads of crying," He snapped quickly.

"Sorry, mate, I'll do it next time," he chuckled and smiled. "Ginny wanted me to tell you, she hopes you will talk to her again."

"What? She's the one who hasn't been talking to me," He added hastily.

"Well, that's what she said, I dunno what it means."

"Thanks, I guess, it just added to all the confusion anyway."

"I don't see any confusion," Ron shrugged, and went inside, followed quickly by Harry.

Lunch was the normal routine that they had been following for weeks, every day they would do the same thing. Harry was ready to branch off, to be busy, to make himself useful again. "Say, Mrs. Weasly," Harry began, "Where would I find work around the magic world?"

"Well, I don't know dear. Perhaps Diagon Alley, Hogsmade?"

- - - - - - - - -

Harry headed out the door and straight to Diagon Alley. He loved the bustle of the crowd and the ads in the shop windows. It was a happy place now that Voldemort was gone. He hurried through the streets, trying hard to fit in, but no one noticed his scar, his hair had long surpassed it. He noticed people laughing and smiling. He hurried into George's shop.

On the shelf sat a new line of pranks: action figures with apparent catch phrases. There was a Harry Potter doll. Its catchphrase: "I am the true master of the Elder Wand." A phase Harry remembered screaming out to Voldemort after the battle. He exited the store quickly, not feeling as humorous as before.

And there it was, a 'Help Wanted' sign hanging in a bookstore window._ Books and Bells_ was the name of it. He walked in slowly and heard a short whistle of a bell go off.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A squat man asked.

"I saw the help wanted sign, I had hoped that maybe I could work here."

"Oh, yes, we are in desperate need of employees lately, it's only me and the new girl these days." He grinned, "Name?"

"Erm—Harry Potter,"

"Harry Potter? In that case, there's no need for an interview, you can start right away." Harry hated special treatment, especially if it was because of his scar and all that chosen one business, but he gladly accepted, he needed something to busy himself with, plus, he clarified with the man ahead of time, it could only be short time.

The shop was dusty and smelled of old books. 'Hermione would love it here' he thought. As he shuffled through the books, placing them in order on a shelf someone came up behind him. "Harry? I didn't know you worked here,"

"Oh, yeah," he smiled, "I just started today. When did you start Ginny?"

"About a week ago," She grinned and walked away with a full stack of books in her hand.

- - - - - - - - -

After he was done at the shop he headed back the burrow, waiting for Ginny to catch up. "I heard you wanted me to talk to you," He said as they walked through the streets.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure we were okay, because I remember back last summer before you left,"

"I know," He cut her off, "But it is different now."

"Yeah, it is." She smiled as they headed back to the burrow. The lights were on as they opened the door. Everyone sat together again. He noticed Hermione next to Ron, his arm wrapped tenderly around her. Harry sat next to her on the couch.

"Harry," she whispered into his ear so only he could hear, "Forget about it please, I'm with Ron," She backed away. Such displeasure lined the inside of his heart. All his thoughts concentrated on what tomorrow _wasn't _going to be,_ not_ its potential.

- - - - - - - - -

A/N: I'm adding the next chapter shortly, and it's almost finished. It jumps ahead about five years. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Five Years Later

Chapter #2—Five Years

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

A/N: I am jumping ahead five years, Ron and Hermione have been together all this time. I know, it's stupid, but I had a good idea. (I am excluding the children in the epilogue)

- - - - - - - - -

It had been five whole years since what Harry had deemed as their 'fling'. It had been three years since that one night. That one night:

_Flashback:_

_Harry hurried through the streets of London arriving at the Granger's home at exactly 5:30. He knocked steadily on the door. Hermione had owled him, telling him there was something important she needed to talk to him about. He knew she was dating Ron, perhaps they had broken up. A whole new world of possibilities opened up with that thought. He quickly shooed it away as Hermione opened the door. _

_"Harry," She smiled, hugging him tightly before he walked into the house. _

_"Are you sure it's okay for me to just show up like this."He said as he removed his jacket and placed it onto a nearby chair._

_"Why wouldn't it be Harry? My parents are out of town anyway." She smiled as she walked into the living room. "Sit down please."The couch was a comfort to his tensing body. She cupped his hands in hers and began to speak."Harry," She started with a sign, "Ron asked me to marry him," She waited to see how Harry reacted, but he waited, knowing there was more. "I haven't answered him yet."_

_There was lengthy silence before he gazed right into her eyes, and then it came. He kissed her. "Hermione," He kissed her again, "Why?" His lips traced the outline of her neck. Before they knew it they were headed up the stairs towards her bedroom. He didn't want to betray Ron; he didn't want to hurt Hermione. But he continued. She unbuttoned his shirt as he fell back on the bed. __And then came that one night._

_He woke up that morning hating himself for what he had done to Ron. He looked beneath the covers to make sure it wasn't a dream. He saw himself, no cloths at all. H__e loved her, he had waited two__ years thinking maybe she would come around__ He slipped out of the bed and began to get dressed. She woke up with the sudden movement, staring at him in shock._

_"Harry," she exclaimed, "I, I—"_

_"I know." He stated as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I know Hermione."_

_He sat on the end of the bed, waiting for her to speak again. "Oh, Harry, I" the hesitation hurt him " I'm with Ron." Again those words crushed him._

_"You don't have to be, leave him Hermione."_

_"What? Do you hear yourself, he has done nothing to deserve th__is__."_

_"If you can't see what WE have, and our love, then I can't ever see you again."_

_"Harry," She stood up._

_"No, you just don't understand, I waited for you, and I thought I was done waiting. Why would you be with me if you had no intention of leaving Ron?"_

_"Harry, I made a mistake, you were a mistake." And with that he left._

_End of Flashback_

He had never answered their owls, never even bothering to open the letters. He didn't want to know what they wanted to say to him. He sent the letters back unopened. It was better if he cut them off from his life. It was better if he was alone. But the letter that had just arrived in front of him wasn't from a Weasly owl and the handwriting wasn't Ron's. So he opened it.

_Harry,_

(He recognized the handwriting almost instantly…it was Ron's)

_It's n__ice of you to finally open one of my letters. I just found out that Hermione's been in a muggle car accident in London. They br__ought her to a muggle hospital: __Saint Rachel's. __She isn't in good condition._

_Hopefully I'll see you there,_

_Ron_

Harry threw down the letter grabbed his coat and headed straight out the door. Stuffing his keys in the ignition and starting the car. By the time he was half way there he realized he could have easily aparated. He was flooded with panic so he parked the car on the outskirts of the road and aparated to the hospital. He searched frantically for an information desk. Running into people left and right he stopped and asked the receptionist, "Hermione Granger?"

"Room 401." She said, and he started sprinting, ramming into doctors, nurses, and patients. He saw, 391, 393, 395, 397, 399, and then 401. His heard paced and his eyes opened wide. He grasped the doorknob when a nurse came by and uttered, "Only one visitor at a time, sir."

His thoughts went crazy as he looked into the room, Ron was there. _Ron_ was there. He was sitting at her bedside, stroking her hair. Rage flooded through Harry's system. He started banging on the door and screaming. "RON, LET ME IN THERE." He needed to see her.

The nurse came back over, "Sir, please stop yelling."

"RON LET ME IN THERE," He screamed as he pounded furiously at the door ignoring the nurse completely.

"Sir, please take a seat over there or we will be forced to call security."She yelled back at him.

"Fine," he grumbled under his breath and took a seat next to a little boy.

"Hi," The child smiled at Harry. His eyes were so green. His hair was bushy and brown like Hermione's. Harry was surprised it wasn't red.

"Hey," He said sheepishly. "What brings a little kid like you to a hospital?"

"Oh, my mum and dad are here."

"Are they?"

"Yeah, in that room right there," He shrugged as he pointed to room 401.

Harry tried not to say anything; he tried not to ask any questions. But it hit him hard. They must have gotten married and had a kid, a _child._

"So, umm," He didn't know what to say, but he could tell the child didn't like the silence. He asked the first thing that came to mind. "How old are you?"

The boy held up two fingers. "My name is Jack, what's yours?"

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"You're Harry Potter?" The child looked astounded. Harry had thought his fame had worn off over the years. "Mum and Dad always fight about you."

It wasn't what he had expected to hear. He had thought they had shunned him as much as he had shunned them. But fights over Harry, he couldn't imagine who was taking his side and who was defending him.

At that moment Ron came out, didn't utter a word to Harry and embraced little Jack in a bone squeezing hug. Harry went into the room. It reeked of over cleansed air and super hygienic materials. He sat in the chair and stared at her, wanting her to speak to him again. He held her hand, he stroked her cheek and then he headed back outside. He didn't want to stay there. He walked over to Ron.

"Hey, mate, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while."

"A while? Try three years. And I don't even know why."

"I know, I just stopped, it was something between me and Hermione, and I—"

"What happened between you and Hermione? She won't tell me."

"Well, it, I, I can't tell you either,"

"Fine," Ron began to walk away.

"But Ron,"

"What now?" He turned back to face Harry.

"I want everything to be alright between us, like it used to be,"

"I don't know if it can,"

"Can we at least try?"

"Sure," He shrugged and beckoned Jack to come to him, "This is Jack,"

"We just met," Harry smiled and met Jack's eyes. "He looks a lot like Hermione."

"Yeah, but we're still trying to figure out where he got those eyes," Ron laughed and ruffled with Jack's hair.

"There's nothing wrong with green," Harry added.

- - - - - - - - -

A/N: Should I keep the story? I am thinking of deleting it, not sure though. Thanks for reading, please review.


	3. Nowhere

Chapter #4—Nowhere

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

A/N: While writing this chapter I listened to song: "Always All Ways" by the Lostphrophets. I thought it suited the chapter. Also I do not know how the hospital works in terms of how and when you get to leave relative to your injuries so I just made it the way I wanted it; so I'm sorry if it is completely inaccurate.

- - - - - - - - -

As the days went on and Hermione's condition stabilized Ron and Jack saw more and more of Harry. He seemed to always be around, helping or sitting. It had been a week since he had shown up. Jack had grown extremely attached to Harry, and Ron couldn't help but wish that Harry would disappear again.

"Harry, Harry, look at the picture I drew!" Jack exclaimed, throwing his hand up in the air grasping the drawing tightly.

"Lemme see," Harry smiled carefully removing the paper from Jack's destructive grip. "Wow, you're quite the artist," Harry beamed as a smile crept to the edges of his mouth.

"Nah," Jack whispered, unsure of what to do with Harry's complement. He looked back at room 401 where Ron sat at Hermione's side. The grin slipped from his face almost instantly with a glance at the absent look on Hermione's face. He turned to Harry, their green eyes locking. Harry picked him up in his arms, knocked on the door until Ron looked over to him. Harry then motioned down the hall and Ron just nodded before redirecting his attention to Hermione.

"Come on Jack," Harry uttered as he beckoned for the child to follow. They headed through the hospital, locked hand in hand. Harry didn't mind the sticky fingers, as long as they were safe and out of harm's way. "So," Harry desperately attempted to break the awkward silence he had accidentally created and Jack had barely noticed.

"When's she going to wake up?" His words weren't hesitant, his voice wasn't quivering and he didn't lose composer, not that a two year old would. But his words hit Harry right in the heart. If only he knew when she would wake up Jack would have answers. This was killing Harry; knowing there was a possibility of her never waking up, her last memory with him would be the back of him.

_You were a mistake._

Her words echoed repeatedly through his thoughts as he forgot to comfort Jack with any words. The child then looked up at him, watching his face dearly. "What's wrong?"

"Erm— " How was a two year old to understand such issues that had happened. At first Harry had assumed that the simplest terms wouldn't explain this predicament, only long explanations could offer a rightful explanation of Harry's pain. But he had understood, right then, that only the simplest of words could give his emotions justice. "I love your mum," He sighed. But Jack had obviously asked what was wrong. Harry didn't think that loving Hermione was wrong at all. He considered it the one right thing he had done with his life, but he dare not tell anyone. There would only be confusion. "Say Jack, have you seen your grandparents lately?"

"Not really" He retorted with the upmost confidence.

Before he could respond he remembered, that of course, the boy had two sets of grandparents. Why had it come so easy to say no? Had he not seen either of them for a while? "Do you want to go see them?" He asked politely, and with Jack's nod he smiled. "And your Auntie Ginny?"

"Who?" A puzzled look was drawn intricately on his face, not hesitating at his lack of subtlety.

"Your Aunt, you know, red hair just like dad, you must not remember." Harry concluded, knowing that two year olds weren't very reliable sources. "Hold on tight," He whispered as he and Jack apparated to the Burrow. The front steps were all too familiar. As he knocked on the door he felt regret wash through his system, Ron, what if Ron didn't want Jack to come here? But the door opened to reveal a cheerful Mrs. Weasly.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, a grin spread quickly across her face, "Oh, my, I haven't seen you in the longest time," She bent over and hugged him tightly, "And who is this little boy?" She smiled once again.

"Erm—I—uh," Sheer panic flooded through his body replacing all his blood. Ron didn't talk to his family anymore. What had Harry done? "This is Jack." He smiled patting Jack on the head and plopping the boy onto the ground and out of his arms.

"Well, come in, come in, you're always welcome here," Her face was still lined with a smile as she led them farther into the Burrow. Harry remembered all the good times here during the summer. His mood was on the verge of turning pensive when Mrs. Weasly offered him tea. He gladly accepted. "So Harry, how old is Jack?"

"Uh—two,"

"Oh, two years," Sorrow crept across her face.

"What's wrong with two years?"

"Well, a lot of things happened two, two or three, years ago. Almost too many to remember, though, I haven't seen you for three."

"Yes, I know, it was just, I–"

"No need to explain, all that matters is that you're back now," Her smile was sincere, something Harry hadn't seen in a while.

"But would you mind telling me what happened?"

"Oh, not at all," He knew she loved telling tales, it looked as though she was lonely here and with the least bit of company brought total comfort. "Well about two and a half years ago Hermione was dating Ronald,"

Harry nodded, remembering that night all too well.

"And she came to me, in utter panic, confused out of her wits. She told me that she was _expecting; _something I was too happy to hear. But it crushed me when she told me that she wasn't sure of whose child it was."

Harry's heart raced.

"I had never thought of Hermione as a person to cheat, but she came to me, drowning in her tears. I could tell she loved him, and that she would rather it this mystery man's son then Ron's. But nonetheless, she married Ron. He never knew the child wasn't his, and I never saw the child."

"Why is that?"

"Oh, Ron, we, we had a falling out, um, it was about mutual things. He was furious with me when I told him that the child wasn't his. He had no doubts, he was sure it was his. But I repeated myself countless times, over and over, until Ron had enough. Hermione didn't help the matter, she didn't stop me, nor did she stop him. She just lived in a daze, lost helplessly, carrying the child."

"I don't understand. Why would Ron get so mad over this?"

"Because, he knew, that bringing me a grandchild was something so dear in this family, something that lines the rims of our smile with happiness. It makes the family what it was. He wanted to believe he was doing well to the family. He never confronted her about the issue, just left it be; he wanted her so much, he couldn't willingly lose her."

"Have you seen him since the falling out?"

"No, I haven't seen you, Hermione, him, or Ginny. I don't know; it's been so lonely around here."

"Where is Ginny?"

"No idea."She stated bluntly.

"How did the family fall apart like this?"

"When people slowly forget to answer owls, when they think what they have now is more important then what they left behind."

Harry was guilty, guilty of not making the effort and most definitely guilty of not answering the owls. Jack fidgeted in the seat as Harry's eyes perched solemnly on him.

"Who's the mum," she whispered, as if in search for confirmation of her theory.

"Hermione,"

"That's the child, isn't he?"

"Yeah, Hermione's in a muggle hospital, was in a car crash, Ron is with her now."

"Harry," Jack piped up, "I want to go see mum again,"

Harry turned to Mrs. Weasly. He knew what he needed to do. "I want you to come back with us." He remembered little Jack, probably only seen the Grangers once or twice. Hermione must have lifted the spell, if he knew one set of his grandparents.

"Dear, I don't think Ron will—"

"You have to." He walked over, grasping Mrs. Weasly's hand and Jack in his arms. With a pop they were back in the hospital and Mrs. Weasly hurried over to room 401 after Harry pointed silently in that direction. She opened the door hastily. Ron stood up turning to the visitor. His eyes widened, tears still plastered across his face. He embraced his mother; knowing this was how it was supposed to be. He pulled away, looking her gently in the eyes.

"I'm sorry mum," He exhaled, "I was stupid, I was more than stupid." He didn't know what to say, but it seemed she didn't care. Just the acceptance from her son was enough right now.

Now all four of their eyes darted to Hermione, her fingers flexed and her lips pursed. She slowly opened her eyes, and whispered a single word; "Harry" Her arms thrust upwards, as though she was searching for someone, "Harry," Her voice was like a faint, so distant in the present, "Harry?" The third time made Ron's face turn a fiery shade of red before he stormed out, followed hastily by his mother.

"Hermione, everything is fine," He uttered, but before he could comfort her anymore, a doctor rushed in, pushing Harry aside. He held Jack close in his arms, but he could hear him calling faintly for his mother.

- - - - - - -

The waiting was never as bad as this. The tension in the room reached an all time high. Harry could tell that Ron didn't want to talk to him. Jack had found a corner to resort to when there was verbal arguments. Mrs. Weasly watched the boys intently, ready to stop the first glimpse of an argument. But they were tired; tired of yelling and wasting their energy when it could be used for more important things, such as thoughts. Their thoughts ranged from Hermione to what she had said as they stared intently at the door handle. As it moved both Harry and Ron jumped up, almost sprinting to the door. Out came a bandaged Hermione. Her left arm was in a cast and there was a white bandage placed evenly in her forehead.

"Hey," Her futile attempt at a smile was enough for Jack to come running over, hugging her leg tightly. Hermione fell right into Ron's embrace, not knowing that Harry had also been at the hospital, though she called out for him, she had no idea of his presence. Ron held her close, shooting a triumphant stare at Harry before letting Hermione breathe. As she went to sit down she saw Mrs. Weasly, "Oh, I missed you," She hugged her tightly as she sat down with relief.

"Hello Hermione,"

Her eyes darted upwards locking steadily into his. She rose out of her chair and threw herself into his arms. Nestled in the crook of his neck she murmured, "Harry you have no idea, I barely made it without you," He stroked her hair knowingly as Ron's face was painted with a mixture of jealousy and rage.

"My parents," She stated, "Are they here?"

"Oh—erm—I forgot to tell them, I'm sorry Hermione," Ron shrugged off the misfortune and turned to Jack who was still hovering near his mother. And then Ron saw it, he saw the whole picture. Hermione's right arm was still around Harry's waist, their thighs were touching and Harry held her shoulder. Jack leeching onto her leg, her casted arm resting on his shoulder, was the final straw. "I can't bloody take it," He yelled as he stormed away. Harry wasn't part of this family he was. It was_ his_ family, something he thought Harry could never take.

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I think the chapter was a decent length. Please tell me what you think of it so far. Thanks again for reading.


	4. Emergency

Chapter #4—Emergency

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

A/N:

**"****If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong, cause I won't stop holding on"****—****Paramore (****Emergency**

- - - - - - - - -

Falling into the arms of her parents seemed to comfort her at times like these. Though she had assumed that she would never see them again when she sent them into hiding five years ago, she was still dependent on the memories they created with her. Now nestled deeply in the bends of her father's shoulder she could feel what she could have lost. Her father backed away, tears splashed gently against his complexion. She smiled at his compassion, something she hoped that Jack would inherit. Harry stood behind her, face as though it was carved difficultly in stone. His eyes hadn't twinkled, his mouth hadn't twitched and he hadn't looked at her. Mr. Granger frequently glanced over to him, standing so aloof in the corner. He searched absently for Ron; his absence wasn't a surprise. They sat silently at the kitchen table for a while. The tea had turned cold and the sun began to fall when Hermione hugged her goodbyes, her mother held her close; whispering in her ear.

"Honey, it'll be fine." She smiled and pushed Hermione away. Slowly exiting the door followed by Harry brought a feeling of remorse. She knew Ron and Jack were fine, but not knowing where they were left an unsettled digging in the corners of her thoughts.

"Harry," She grasped his hand as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Hermione," He said lightly.

"I just—"

"_Don't think_."

He squeezed her hand and walked with her though the streets of London, shadowed by the city. The sun was on the verge of leaving for the night when he turned to her, as if expecting a plea to go home, but she said nothing. He took her silence as a sign of comfort. Whether it meant that or not he needed to know she felt safe with him.

"You and Ron," He broke the silence; cutting it emotionlessly with a sharp blade of words. "You married him."

"I know," She smiled hesitantly.

"Hermione, why not leave him?"

"Leave him? He has done nothing to deserve this."

"But what about us?"

"Harry, I _married_ him. It's a vow for life, a _contract_."

"A contract? You look at your marriage to Ron as a contract?" He snickered slightly; sending his hand through his hair.

"Isn't that was it is?" She shook her head, "I promised him to stay with him until he dies."

"You've promised me that too," A look of satisfaction lined his face; drenched in the utter most compassion and sincerity.

"With what?" She was confused, searching his eyes for an answer.

"With Jack."

She smiled, not letting go of his hand; and not sending any sign of wanting to leave.

"Hermione, I've waited for you. I think I'm done waiting." Silence swept over them as she searched for the right words. She stumbled through her thoughts, grinning before turning to him. Seriousness captured her features as she stared right into his eyes and straight to his heart.

"Harry, I made a mistake," She saw his face fall, as if he knew what she was going to say next, expecting the words that had crushed him so heavily last time. "Ron was a mistake." Her words were slightly hesitant, just to see how he would react. He wanted to hold her and he wanted to kiss her; but there was still Ron.

And with that _they_ left for home.

- - - - - - - - -

Ron waited eagerly for her. He had set flowers out on the table and cooked a fantastic meal. But it was cold before she returned. He greeted her with a bear-hug, holding her close. Harry hadn't come in; he had just dropped her off and left. Ron played with her hair as she stared absently over his shoulder.

"Ron,"

"Hermione, can I talk for a bit?" He nodded and then began, "We were together when you slept with him. I need to know who _he_ is; I need to know who could be the father of Jack."

Silence.

"Hermione tell me. I have a right to know. Jack is _my_ son, and if there is the slightest chance that he is some other guy's son, I need to know. _I_ have spent the first two years of Jack's life with him,_ I_ have been his father. Not this other guy." His eyes were starting to tear as he leaned lightly on the counter.

Her eyes traveled thoughtfully through their kitchen. They fell upon the photographs all framed, moving happily. Ron, her and Jack smiled and laughed together. The memories from those days were her life. Had she been too kept up in waiting for Harry to return to realize what she and Ron had? She didn't speak for she didn't know if Harry was ready for Ron to know he could be the father.

"Tell me," He took her hands in his and pulled her close. He held her close as she cried. The thought of a happy family was thrown gently into her head. What was best for Jack?

"Harry." The word circled around the room, dancing in the silence. But Ron didn't get mad and Ron didn't throw a fit. He just embraced her; loving how she fell into his arms.

'Was Ron a mistake?' Her thoughts rearranged themselves several times; trying to calculate some sort of outcome to this mess. She struggled to understand what the mistake was. Obviously cheating on Ron was wrong, and should their relationship suffer for that one night? All she knew right now was that she felt awfully comfortable in Ron's arms. She had felt that way for the past five years.

- - - - - - - - -

That night she laid in bed staring silently out the window. Her eyes concentrated only on the moon and how its light fell almost flawlessly on the scenery. She wished her life could fall as peacefully and without doubt as the moonlight. Ron slept next to her, his snores echoing into the night. Though obnoxious and annoying they may seem to others, they were what had put her to sleep every night for so many years. As she drowned into slumber her thoughts wandered to Harry. Where was he? Did he expect her to tell Ron that it was _over_? Who was the mistake?

- - - - - - - - -

With dew plastered freshly on the grass and the fog lifting slowly Hermione confronted Ron. He didn't seem to understand, "The muggle way?"

"Yes, Ron, the muggle way, paternity testing is the muggle way,"

"But I'm sure magic could—"

"RON."

"Fine, but when?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see you later. I'm already late." He smiled; pecking her lightly on the lips. Jack was still asleep. The air was still, engrossed with the quiet until an unsteady knock came at the door. Curiously, Hermione opened the door, revealing a distraught face.

"Ginny!" She exclaimed hugging her friend tightly before beckoning her into the house. She sat down on the couch as Hermione smiled. She noticed Ginny's features were unusually tight, and her eyes were extremely dull. "How have you been?"

"Fine," She snapped, as if to hide what was really going on.

Hermione didn't know if it was rude to ask such a question, but an explanation was necessary, "Why are you here Ginny?"

"I didn't have anywhere else to go, not a house, or a home,"

"Well, you can stay here for as long as you like," Hermione forced a smile with fake hospitality. But Ginny didn't seem to notice, or she didn't want to care.

"Oh, thank you Hermione, I have missed you so much." She hugged Hermione before excusing herself to magically gather her things from wherever she had returned from.

- - - - - - - - -

Ron's thoughts couldn't concentrate at all. He thought about the muggle terms; DNA. It didn't sound normal to him, he was sure there was a magic way to make sure that Jack was his child. But he would let Hermione do it like this; he would let her have her way. It was fine with him. He just wanted to make sure Jack was his child. When he was done at work he hurried home. He wanted to prove to Hermione they could work. He knew how much doubt lined her thoughts. When he arrived home, opening the door with a grin, he came face to face with his sister.

"Ginny?" His lips curled into a skeptical look.

"Ronald?" She retorted, "I'm staying with you for a while, I made you guys dinner. Hermione isn't home yet" She paused, "I watched Jack while you two were at work."

Ron followed her into the kitchen, not bothering to change out of his work cloths.

"I hope you don't mind, I invited Harry over, he had sent an owl, so I just sent it back with an invitation." She beamed, excitement dancing all over her expression. A thought that she knew what was going on flashed through Ron's mind, but he ignored it, knowing the malicious Ginny he had known so long ago must have matured by now.

Ron sat down at the table across from Harry. He didn't frown or make a scene; he just sat there; loving the awkward silence. "Ginny invited me," Harry mumbled, not changing his expression, "I hope I'm not intruding."

"You're welcome here all the time." Ron replied, showing his best and only manners. Hermione arrived shortly, surprised at Harry and Ron sitting together in a civilized manner. She took a seat next to Ron and across from Ginny.

The meal was nice. Hermione was surprised Ginny could actually cook. She always seemed a bit dependent on magic. There wasn't much conversation and much to Ginny's dismay, she was asked several times why she was back. She failed to retort with some foul remark, all she did was skillfully work around the question, changing the subject frequently, not that there was much of a conversation to carry anyway. Right now they stared silently at each other, all their plates were empty and Harry had begun to clear them. Ginny and Hermione hurried into the other room.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Ron asked.

"Don't know, girl stuff?"

"Yeah, most likely," He concluded as he helped Harry clear the table. "Hermione's making me take some DNA thing for Jack."

"There isn't a magic way?"

"That's what I said." Ron added almost too quickly. It was silent almost instantly as they could hear the short words of bickering from the other room. Both Harry and Ron stood near the door, hoping to hear the conversation.

"You ran away from him? The Malfoys are dangerous and you just ran away without explaining anything?"

"No, I left him, it's not like we were_ married_."

"Is he going to come after you?"

"No," She said doubtfully as if calculating the possibility that he would chase after her.

"Good,"

"Good?"

"The drama of Romeo and Juliet isn't needed in this house. Commotion seems to follow you around wherever you go and the four of us here already have our fair share." There was quiet. Their inhales and exhales rang deeply into the air until Ginny started again.

"Is Harry single?"

"GINNY!" Hermione threw her hands up in the air and stormed upstairs to check on Jack; who had been napping.

Ron's face had skewed into a deformed look of displeasure, "She dated a Malfoy? That's _disgusting_. To think, she left her whole family behind for a guy."

"A wretched one at that."

"We shouldn't have saved his life."

"Well it seems they're over now."

"Good,"

"Good?"

"We don't need the drama." Ron exclaimed. "I have to get some sleep, tomorrow's Saturday; I've got loads to do. You know the way out mate." He left and headed upstairs. Once again Harry was left alone, abandoned, though on a smaller scale today, to think to himself. He heard a pattern of squeaks coming from above him. One by one, a small noise traveled downwards. The small bare feet moved down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Hey Harry!" His bare feet slapped loudly against the floor.

"Hey Jack," His voice fell at the child's presence. Harry didn't know if he should even talk to Jack. He didn't know if it was the right thing to do.

- - - - - - - - -

AN: I know, Ron is oddly calm. But he is trying hard to make sure Hermione has nothing to use against him now that he knows Harry is involved in this. :) What did you think? Feedback? R&R? Thank you for reading!


	5. Toothbrushes

Chapter #5—Toothbrushes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

**A/N: **You'll have to bear with me for this one because I have no idea how DNA testing works at all. And I don't know if you can even get DNA from a toothbrush; but it adds a twist to the story. I also do not know how long it takes to get the results…so I just made it a couple days. I hope you enjoy

**- - - - - - - -**** - - -**

Harry had noticed that over the past week or so he had been spending more and more time and Hermione's and Ron's that it became a second home. He had slept on their couch last night, not bothering to leave. He was glad to finally be talking to them again. The couch had become more comfortable than his bed and the meals here had proved to taste better than his microwavable food at his place. He was forced to open his eyes when he heard the familiar bickering that usually accompanied his two best friends.

"Why not?"

"Shhh, keep your voice down, Harry stayed last night." She replied hastily before explaining her side to him, "Because, we already have Ginny and basically Harry every night."

"We have the room," He followed her as she hurried into the kitchen.

"But that has nothing to do with it, we barely have enough food to feed the five of us and—"

"I don't think she eats that much," He raised his eye brows before grabbing her arms, "Come on,"

"Fine, tell Ginny." She shook her head, "And you have to get ready, we're leaving soon, grab your toothbrush."

"Is Harry coming?"

"I hadn't thought of that," She whispered but hastily replied, "He isn't even up, it'd be better to let him sleep." Ron nodded and went back upstairs. She shrugged as he started to make Jack lunch, realizing almost instantly Ginny would be here so he didn't have to go to daycare. As if the fridge was the source of all her anger she whipped it open and threw the banana back into the fruit compartment not caring if it bruised. When she went to slam it a firm hand clasped its way around the door, startling her. "Oh, Harry, you scared me."

"I do that sometimes." He grinned.

"I've noticed," She retorted as she closed the fridge and turned to face him. "I have to leave soon, are you going to work or your house? Or are you staying here?"

"I'd like to say that this is my house now," He smiled, "But I am going to stay here today, it's Saturday, no work," He smiled before embracing her. He pushed his chin into her hair, taking in the scent.

"Harry," She backed away, "I have to get ready," She whispered as her eyes concentrated on the floor.

"Uh, okay, I guess I'll see you later."

**- - - - - - - -**** - - -**

Hermione stood in the bathroom, staring at the mirror absently. She didn't try to tame her hair or put makeup on. She went to brush her teeth, when she saw that Ron's toothbrush was gone, it was to be used for the paternity test. Her thoughts wandered as she glanced back at the toothbrushes, her eyes landing on Harry's green one. She knew it was immoral, she knew it was completely wrong. She picked it up and stuffed it in a plastic bag, then storing it in her purse.

"Ron, I need your toothbrush, I'll keep it in my purse," She called to the other room. When he handed it to her with a grin, she waited impatiently for him to leave before putting the blue toothbrush in a separate bag, storing it nicely in her purse right next to Harry's toothbrush.

**- - - - - - - -**** - - -**

The ride to the place was tense, Ron kept tapping his fingers on the glove compartment as Hermione drove. She could tell how horrid he felt. She knew that the outcome of this test would depict the future of their relationship. They pulled into the parking lot, wheels scraping against the dry pavement. The clicks of the doors rang out into the parking lot as they stepped out and headed for the door. They sat in silence in the waiting room. There were paintings on the wall that depicted such loneliness she had to stop looking at them.

"Hermione?"

"Yes," She quickly whipped her head around to face Ron. She appreciated the break in the silence, it was wearing at her confidence, letting the doubts gain control of her thoughts.

"Do you love me?" He asked, she didn't say anything. She felt the question was self explanatory, but he obviously craved an answer. "Do you love me?"

"Ron, what would ever make you think that I didn't—" She was cut off by the lively voice of a small woman, her hair was tied neatly in a bun behind her head.

"Hermione Granger-Weasly," A woman called as the pair stood up. They hastily followed her Ron attempting to catch up for the nurse was walking at a brisk pace. When they headed into the room, it was small, there were no pictures to create a welcoming mood, just the pasty white walls, capturing every feeling that circulated the room. They filled out forms and talked for a bit before Ron excused himself to use the bathroom.

"We brought a toothbrush," Hermione murmured as she opened her purse. She hesitated for a moment before hastily grabbing one and handing it over to the woman. "That's, um, Ron's toothbrush," She said weakly.

"Thanks, we'll have this tested, but you _won't_ get it back. It's confiscated after the test." She smiled, "Are you sure he's okay, he's been gone a while," Hermione tried to suppress a laugh at the statement, but instead went to the bathroom to find Ron leaning over the toilet, vomiting. It wasn't a pleasant sight, so she instantaneously left with him.

**- - - - - - - -**** - - -**

Harry, on the other hand was having a rather interesting day. Earlier, a familiar witch had shown up with two bags of luggage and a happy smile. He beckoned her in, realizing she was who Ron and Hermione were arguing about earlier that morning. When she came in, he noticed almost immediately that her hair was blonder than ever and her presence seemed to convince him to smile.

Right now, he sat on the couch, watching Luna Lovegood and Jack talk about crazy things. But the child seemed to find comfort in her, just as Harry had a long time ago. She didn't mind the difference between her and others, it came as a gift in her opinion. She seemed just the same, if anything had changed it was her knowledge. Though Hermione had often fought with her of their beliefs, he knew that Luna was a dear friend to them all.

"So Harry," She said as she sat next to him on the couch. "How have you been?"

The statement seemed so odd, he hadn't heard anything that normal in such a long time, "I've been, well I've been," He couldn't seem to think of a word to describe it so he feebly announced, "Fine, and how have you been?"

"Oh, same old same old; I haven't found any Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, but I don't mind. It seems life has just been so different since Hogwarts."

He was tempted to say that was a long time ago, that much had changed since then, especially in the last week or so. But he remained silent, smiling at her frank honesty in times where he thought there was none.

**- - - - - - - -**** - - -**

"RON!" She exclaimed as they walked in the front door, "How can you be so wrong?"

"I'm not wrong, I just want to use magic to figure this out." He shouted before she stormed up the stairs, throwing her purse on the bed. "Hey Luna," Ron beamed, "I didn't know you were getting here this soon." He walked over and embraced her in a quick hug, an unusual shade of red spread rather quickly across his face, "Have you guys seen Ginny?" He snapped, as if to change the subject.

"She left a little earlier, seemed to be in a hurry,"

"She better not go to see that little ferret, I might as well kill 'em now."

"Ron," Harry shook his head, "There's no need for that," He stood up and faced Ron, there's already enough going on," Harry paused before prying, "What were you two fighting about?"

"I wanted to do it the magic way, I'm sure it would be better than any _muggle _thing."

"Are you talking about the thing with Jack?"

"OF COURSE I AM HARRY!" He yelled, on the bridge of losing his temper.

"There's no need to shout, mate."

"Yes there is, I almost lost my _wife_ the other day. My _wife_. Everything was fine until you showed up. I really can't stand that Jack could be your _child_."

"Ron—"

"No, I have every right to be mad. I have tried so hard not to blow up, not to be irrational, but I can't take it anymore. You're going around acting like nothing's wrong, like nothing's happening. Do you understand that the outcome of this will affect more than just your life?"

"Ron—"

"Don't Harry, it's not worth it." He heard Hermione say as Ron opened the front door to take a walk.

"H-he's right. I don't u-understand," Harry stammered, realizing he wasn't ready to be a father, he wasn't ready to be anything right now. He headed upstairs, avoiding eye contact from Hermione and Luna.

**- - - - - - - -**** - - -**

A few days past and the tension grew. Harry found himself spending more and more time at his apartment; distancing himself from his friends. His phone rang with a brutality he was unaware of before. He almost didn't pick it up as a sinking feeling sat heavily in his stomach, but his body disobeyed his instinct.

"Hello?"

"Harry."

"Hermione," He mocked teasingly.

"You should come to dinner tonight."

"Um, okay," He was confused, "Why?"

"T-the, um, results c-came in. I haven't o-opened them yet." She was stammering, catching her breath. He remembered the walk home some time ago, when she had told him that Ron was the mistake, not him. He wondered if those words were true anymore. He glanced quickly over at the clock '5:40'. "Should I come over now?"

"Sure," She muttered. He was there in a flash and before he knew it, it was dinner. They sat around, almost ignoring the awkwardness that accompanied Harry. Ginny sat next to him. She seemed rather interested in how he had been over the last couple years. When she first started talking to him, he had found it annoying, but now it was a comfort to the silence.

"So Harry," Ginny began after quiet had settled nicely into the room, "Do you want to help me clean up the plates?" She asked, noticing the unnerving stare Ron was holding tightly on Harry.

"Err-okay," He picked up the plates and helped clear the table while everyone else headed to the living room. "Thanks," He smiled at Ginny, "Thanks for getting rid of all that silence,"

She giggled a bit before nodding, "No problem," He noticed that the pace of how she was washing the dishes increased.

"Harry, come here," Hermione called from the other room, her voice drenched in worry.

"Coming," He threw his wash cloth on the counter and hurried into the other room, standing on the opposite side of the room. Hermione wanted to keep them separated. She knew the results, she didn't have to open it, and she knew what it would say. Her mind flashed to the toothbrush, the nurse's hand. Hermione looked at Harry, tears streaming down her face, she didn't want to do this.

"Hermione, open it, we don't have all day," Ron stated bluntly, his voice filled with anticipation.

With one broad motion, she opened it and revealed what tomorrow would be like. The paper scraped against her fingers, as she looked at Ron. She attempted to wipe away her tears, to show him she wasn't hurting.

"What does it say?" Ginny exclaimed, not able to take the hesitation; and ran over to Hermione, glancing over her shoulder and at the paper. Her eyes widened, as she glanced over at Harry and then to Ron. "Oh," You could hear the surprise; it lined her voice. Her eyes slowly wandered to Jack as she titled her head to the side, "I don't see how," She muttered so only Hermione could hear.

"It says, it says if Ron is his father,"

"Is it a yes or a no Hermione?" Harry was fed up, he needed to know.

"Yes." She said feebly, as Ron ran over to her and embraced her tightly and Harry left, knowing this wasn't his place anymore. "Harry," She pushed away from Ron to run after him, but as she opened the front door, her vision was obscured by tears with the absence of his figure.

**- - - - - - - -**** - - -**

She could hear Ron in the bathroom from her bed. She had been asleep, but he had accidentally woken her. Light poured into the darkness as he cracked open the door, "Hermione, do you know where my toothbrush is?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, it's still in my purse."

"Thanks," He replied as he searched through her purse, "Found it," He said with a grin before going to brush his teeth. A few minutes later she felt the bed sink a bit when he got in, nestling up against her. His arm was wrapped tenderly around her waist as she fell asleep in his arms.

**- - - - - - - -**** - - -**

AN: So…what did you think? Feedback? Thanks for reading.


	6. Hiding Again

Chapter #6—Hiding Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who read my story. Also thanks to Simply Infatuated, JadedAnna, Artemis52036, Princetongirl8182, SummrMagic and Music XnX Lyrics who all reviewed my story!!! Some of you guys caught how Hermione switched the toothbrushes. I just got back from vacation, so many days without my laptop was horrible. But I wrote the next chapter. AND GUESS WHAT?!? There is a teeny tiny bit of HHr in this chapter…_finally_. I hope you enjoy it!

- - - - - - - -

He woke up with tears staining his cheeks. His eyelashes ripped away from each other as he awoke. One glance at the clock told him he had slept fourteen whole hours. It didn't matter to him, he felt just as tired as he had before he fell asleep the night before. It was no use anymore. There was nothing, in his opinion, to live for. There had always been a hope, a straggling thought that didn't get ruined by life, left in his mind. But it seemed that thought left with Hermione and the chance to love her. Time was going by, he needed to move on. He needed to forget. But he couldn't. He wouldn't.

He dragged himself from under the covers and headed to the bathroom. The face in the mirror didn't seem to be the person he was inside. He frowned humbly at his scar. This was the one thing that had caused his life to be what it was. Perhaps he needed to change. He scrubbed his face clean of yesterday and grabbed his coat before heading out into the town without a single destination in mind.

Every face in the crowd seemed to remind him of her. Every step he took distanced himself from her and every smile that he forced convinced him that he didn't ever need her. He steadied his pace on the sidewalk, veering into a nearby park. He found a familiar bench. Sitting down, he tried to think of nothing at all. When his mind had wandered completely to other things, to what he thought was more important. He heard a faint whisper from behind him. Someone calling his name, someone forcing it out.

"Harry," The way it was spoken seemed to hurt him even more. With her voice his heart pounded faster and his blood pumped quicker. He wanted to turn to her but he didn't know if he could handle it. He didn't know if he could look at something he knew he could never have.

"What?" His tone was bitter and his tone was sharp. If he had spoken like this any other time he was sure it would hurt her. But she didn't mind.

"You have to understand— "

"Hermione!" He exclaimed, jumping up from the bench and turning to her. "I was sure Jack was mine, I was sure you had chosen me. But I realized that if those results said otherwise then I shouldn't care, I shouldn't feel any emotional attachment to you or Jack. No, it's over. I'm not going to see you or Ron or Jack ever again. I'm doing what's best for me." He turned his back on her, expecting to never see her again. His temper flaring, his blood boiling, he walked away. He tried to ignore the steps behind him; the small patter of feet struggling to catch up to him. When they broke into a run he knew he had to stop. She grasped his hand with hers and he turned to face her again. The dim light of the parking garage spiraled down against their faces.

His desire to hold her, to kiss her, to love her was overwhelming he wanted to run. But she held onto his hand, knowing exactly what was going through his mind. And when their eyes locked for 1, 2, 3, 4 seconds she couldn't help herself. She couldn't live with herself. And she pushed herself right to him, breaking their eye contact and locking lips with him once again. It didn't seem like a mistake as they stood, entwined with each other in a vacant parking lot. It didn't seem wrong to betraying Ron as their lips pressed against each other. And in their minds the thought of never leaving this embrace was more important right now than the consequences of their actions.

"Hermione," He breathed. "I-I" There were no words; there was nothing to say as he pulled her back into another intoxicating kiss. Thoughts of a future stood motionless in their minds. A plan of what to do with this moment circulated Harry's thoughts. And for once, Hermione was sick of doing the right thing. Pulling away from him and breathing, Hermione felt the tears start to come. She saw it in his eyes. He needed her and he needed Jack. As she backed away, ran away, his eyes pleaded with her for the truth. But she would never tell, she couldn't tell; or could she?

- - - - - - - -

Ron closed an old photo album when the familiar creaking of the staircase neared him. He could tell it was her. She always walked like that when there was a heavy load for her to bear. She didn't turn into their room; she headed straight towards the bathroom. He could hear the tears. He didn't know how to handle it, how to tell her that everything was fine when, obviously, for her it wasn't. He figured with marriage came a trust, that people would tell each other things. But Hermione had kept so many things from him, so many secrets, and so many feelings. And worst of all, she had kept all her doubts, that had suddenly been painted on her face since yesterday.

The nauseating yellow of the bathroom wall sent Hermione's tears into such disarray. _Ron_ had insisted to paint it that color, even when she told him it was utterly disgusting. He simply said it was his house._ His_ house. If they were married how could it be his house? She couldn't help but concentrate on the negativity of the past. There were so many signs that she could possibly end up unhappy. Why had she ignored them? She wasn't sure if she should regret them or if she should feel guilty for having such self pity. In all her life what she wanted was never so clear. She wiped the tears from her face, headed downstairs, grabbed Jack in her arms and drove away.

He started after her; getting as far as the front door, when Ginny stopped him.

"RONALD. It is none of your business where she went."

"What? It's all my business, she's my wife."

- - - - - - - -

He threw a tomato in his basket without even checking if it was ripe or not. He was in a muggle food mart, walking aimlessly through rows and rows of food, grabbing things he thought he might need some time or another. His house was big enough to keep it all, he was sure he would use it eventually.

"Harry, m'boy," He heard a shout from behind him. He turned slowly around to face Hermione's father. He had only met him once before. Surprised at the man's enthusiasm, Harry hurried over to him, shaking his hand vigorously.

"How have you been Mr. Granger?"

"Oh, call me Jack, and well thank you." He beamed, "And you?"

"Oh, just," Harry hesitated, not sure if he should open up so easily, "Horrible, actually,"

- - - - - - - -

She knocked steadily on the door, awaiting the usually perky face to greet her.

"Hermione, my dear, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Weasley asked before holding her arm up to be examined.

"Oh, it's better." Her voice cracked at 'better', knowing that she didn't even care how her arm was feeling; she had come here for a reason. Mrs. Weasley beckoned her inside and she sat at the table. "I need to tell you something," Hermione added, before glancing over at the clock of which the Weasley's spun around, all but one. Glancing one more time at the door Hermione preceded with what she had come for.

- - - - - - - -

"CHECK MATE!" Luna screamed, making Ron jump.

Ron grumbled under his breath before setting the chess board aside and sitting down on the couch. Luna followed, still beaming from her recent win. "You don't have to rub it in my face, you know," He added.

"How exactly am I doing that?"

"Well, you're _still _smiling."

"What's wrong with smiling? You could do it more often if you asked me."

"I didn't ask you," Ron snapped.

"It seemed like you did, but no bother, it is fine either way." She smiled, patting Ron's knee before heading into the kitchen. He watched her leave, a small blush creeping silently across his face.

- - - - - - - -

A/N: OKAY….this was one of the shorter chapters. And it was a bit all over the place, but I need to start a few things. The next chapter will be up soon. Feedback? Thanks for reading!!


	7. No Name Necessary

Chapter #7 –No Name Necessary

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

A/N: OMGSH! I have been so busy & I know it has been over 4 months and that saddens me greatly. But here is another chapter. Hope you like it!

----------

He sipped his tea slowly; staring intently at the frazzled young man sitting across from him. Mr. Jack Granger had invited Harry into his home. Harry tried not to appear vulnerable, he tried to conceal his pain; but he couldn't. He felt dirty and guilty for thinking of Hermione, for remembering her the way he did. He felt wrong for loving her, he felt wrong for even holding Jack like he was his son. But Hermione had come back to him, she held him, she kissed him. But he hadn't heard from her since. And that fact was what was killing him the most. It was as if she had disappeared from his life; only to be purposely hiding.

"So Harry, I see that you are a little upset," Jack sliced the silence with his words. They had sat in the quiet on the ride to his home. Harry wanted to avoid the question; he wanted Mr. Granger to ask him how work was or talk about the weather. He had hoped for a simple meal, but if he truly wanted that he shouldn't have said his state of life was horrible. He shouldn't have returned with Mr. Granger, and he definitely shouldn't have started to tear.

"Yeah, life has been a little…odd lately."

"Odd? Oh, well I figured you knew odd like the back of your hand. It must be worse than odd." Mr. Granger didn't shed any emotion on to the awkward discomfort he was causing Harry. He knew exactly how he was speaking and what he was saying. The truth was; he actually wanted to know what was wrong being that he figured it involved his daughter.

"It's a different kind of odd. It's thinking you have a son and then finding out that you wasted time on people who are just playing games with you. I don't even know if I want Hermione or Jack anymore. I don't know if they're even mine to want. This odd is more of a heart-aching odd that completely turns your world upside down so that breathing gets harder and harder until you give up on it all together, thinking maybe someone or something will come along to turn you around and point you in the right direction." Harry paused to take a sip of his tea, "And you know what? Maybe I feel better that this giant load has been lifted off me. Now I'm free. I'm free to date and get married and move and do anything I want. I can leave completely and I won't be missing anything!" Harry was flush and his heart was racing. He had just told such problems to an almost complete stranger, who of which is the girl you think you love's father. He saw Jack's eyes get narrow and his mouth open slowly to speak.

"Then what's keeping you here?"

-----------------

Mrs. Weasley stood in her kitchen washing dishes with Hermione. She concentrated heavily on the circle pattern that her hand rotated in. She tried to be unaware that Hermione was crying; but it was difficult to pretend. She turned to her daughter-in-law.

"I need to know what is wrong,"

Silence.

"Hermione, I can't sit here and listen to your constant sobbing. You need to be strong. ENOUGH with this self-pity. You have a son to take care of. Jack is the only man you need in your life right now. Tell me what is going on or get out!" Hermione had never seen her so fierce before. Her face was turning a shade of scarlet and her eyes were watering. "Now."

"Fine," Hermione glanced into the other room as if to gesture at Jack. "Ron has been his father for the last two years. I love Ron with all of my heart; I would never want to hurt him. But I love Harry in a different way. A spontaneous youthful way. I feel so right with Harry; so safe with Ron. I just can't decide. I know I have to; this choice has been haunting me for years. And I don't want to keep going like this. I want to have a life, to have more kids and be happy. But I'm not sure if I have that now or not."

"Well Hermione, you don't need either Ron or Harry. If choosing is too hard choose neither. It may seem so wrong, so impossible. But it may be the only way to concentrate on raising Jack, your one true responsibility. Oh darling, I hate to say it, but this is your fault."

"I-I—" Hermione looked confused, how was this her fault?

"Dear, it really is."

-------------------

The door creaked open at 1:34 in the morning. Ron had been out drinking, well not really. He went to a bar to drink away his problems but found more comfort in hot chocolate than any kind of alcohol. He was almost positive that Hermione had left him. There was no way that he could live without her, she was his life support. But lately he had been drowning; she had been almost no help to him. He wondered if he could live without her. He supposed it mustn't be that hard. He shuffled his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The yellow radiance from inside cascaded against his face. Out of the shadows submerged a figure. Her skin pale against the moon; her blue eyes bearing a soft allure. He moved closer to her. He wanted to hold her, he craved the attention.

"Ron, up late I see,"

"Well, you are too Luna."

"Yes, it's become quite a hobby, the night. It's so quiet, so serene."

"Sure," Ron shrugged; he didn't know what to say. But he damn well knew what he wanted to do. She was paying attention to him, such close attention that their faces came closer and closer. He could feel the wisps of her hair tickle his cheek. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to be kissed. He looked into her eyes, he saw their depth.

"Ron?" She whispered. She wanted to go further. She didn't want to stand as motionless silhouettes against the moonlight. She wanted to kiss; she wanted him to notice her like she had dreamt of.

"I'm sorry, I-I can't" He backed away, realizing what a fool he was being. He was married. He already had a woman that cared enough about him to vow to spend forever in his arms and in his heart. Was there a need for another? Or was it just the idea of attention? He turned around and headed towards his bedroom. That was enough excitement for the night. But as he entered his bed the moon once again cast its light, but this time on the empty sheets and that was when he longed again for Luna. He heard the steps, an echo in the hallway. She came in and sat next to him, but instead of kissing they embraced and she held him close. So close that he could smell the intoxicating scent of peppermint. And oh how he loved peppermint.

----------

It was 2:46 AM, she had been wondering the city all night. She just loved to walk. She didn't care where anymore; it wasn't like she had a home. There was someone else coming towards her, a night owl, she assumed. But when he came closer she noticed the shape, the walk. It was someone she didn't expect to see up so late. But when he realized she was close he smiled and stopped in front of her.

"Hi Ginny,"

"Hey Harry," She paused, thinking of what to say, "Why are you up so late?"

"No idea, and I'm assuming it's the same reason for you,"

"Basically," She added before taking his hand. "So where are we headed?"

"Well, just around, I guess." He smiled and followed her as they continued in her direction. The night was clear, and the sky was vast. "You walk like this a lot?"

"Yeah, lately, I don't have any destination." She turned a corner, "But I don't think it really matters, as long as you have a purpose in your heart.""What if you don't have a purpose?" Harry asked, wondering if he was the only purposeless fool out there.

"Well you better find one," She added with a little snicker. "But don't worry, I haven't got one either. That's why I'm walking around like a fool. I figure it has to be around here somewhere, even if it isn't maybe the long walks will give me an idea of sorts."

"I guess I'm looking too," Harry felt better knowing there was someone else who had absolutely no idea what to do. Someone else that was wasting precious time doing nothing. And maybe walking in the dark with Ginny exposed a vulnerable side of her he had never seen. He knew it was a good thing. And for first time today, he genuinely smiled. If only she had seen it, she would have smiled too.

------------------

A/N:

So there is a chapter, yes there it is. And I hope you enjoyed reading it. It wasn't really that long and I know nothing extremely eventful happened. But I know that I'll post soon, maybe even later today or tomorrow sometime. Thanks for reading! Feedback?


	8. Falling Again

Chapter #8 –Falling Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

A/N: I don't have a really important Author's note. I hope you enjoy the chapter:)

----------------

The sun slowly leaked across the sky. Harry smiled; he had still been walking with Ginny. He could tell that she was wearisome by how slowly she had begun to walk. He had gradually changed their direction until they were arriving on the steps of Ron and Hermione's house. He was refreshed; he had seen some hope. But when his feet stepped hesitantly onto the porch he glanced down at Ginny.

"I don't know if I should come in right now, some stuff happened with Hermione and I just—"

"Hermione isn't home; she left."

"Wait, what?"

"She…left. As in, took Jack and walked out. She might be back, I have no idea. I haven't heard from her since."

"Really?"

"Yes, Harry. Really." She shook her head and smirked before unlocking the door and entering with a slight sigh. He followed her inside; almost sure that Hermione wouldn't be there. The light poured into the empty room. It was mysteriously quiet; Harry remembered how early Ron would rise in the morning. He was Harry's alarm clock lately. Maybe he had left too; but where was Luna then?

"Hmm, it's really quiet."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, before dropping her keys and hanging up her coat. Harry then threw his jacket on the couch. "I wonder where they are," Ginny smiled, "I'll go check Ron's room,"

"Okay, err, I guess I'll come up with you," Harry wasn't for sitting and waiting in a potentially empty house. It was still dark; the sunlight hadn't yet escaped into the secluded corners of the house. They headed up the stairs, almost every step sighing as a foot stepped heavily on it. "I was wondering if I could ask you what happened with Malfoy,"

"Yeah, it's fine, I'll tell you. But let me check if Ron—" She opened the door to see Ron and Luna in a peaceful embrace lying upon his bed.

"I guess Ron's home." Harry shrugged and lifted Ginny's hand off of the doorknob, "Let's give them some…privacy.""Sure," She grinned at Harry, "But he better not hurt both Luna and Hermione."

"I don't think he will," Harry added doubtfully as he headed back downstairs followed cautiously by Ginny. They went to the kitchen and cooked breakfast.

"So Harry, how's life?" She smiled sarcastically before taking a bite of her meal.

"Oh, it's lovely!" He beamed.

"That's good," Her voice faltered as she picked fiercely at her eggs and toast. "Harry, don't you feel like you're missing out?"

"On what?" He asked, though he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Everything: children, a house, a wife, a family."

"Well," He put down his food. He had thought about this often, but was he ready to admit his secret desires? "Actually, yes. I want a family, I want that old cliché, those monotonous everyday things that everyone hates and Christmas presents and fighting over what couch to get. All of it. But I obviously can't have it. I'll never meet a sincere enough person."

"Sure you will," Ginny suggested with an assuring grin.

"Well, it doesn't seem that way right now." He pouted. "It's so simple, yet I can't achieve it."

"Gosh Harry, angst much?" She giggled slightly but he could feel the uncertainty in her voice. "But don't worry Harry; I want the same exact thing. It's worth waiting for."

"Did you wait with Malfoy?" Harry snapped, almost too fast.

She paused, unsure of how to answer, "Yes, a little too much. And well, I guess that he wasn't my type." She stood up and placed her plate in the sink as if to end the conversation.

"Since when do you have a type?" he asked a little too hastily as he remembered her several boyfriends during their years at Hogwarts and shortly after.

"Everyone does Harry,"

"Harry. Ginny!" Ron yelled suddenly as he entered the kitchen with Luna following. He turned quickly to her. Harry noticed how he dropped her hand so quickly. What was going on with those two?

"Morning guys!" Ginny greeted with a smile, "Want anything to eat?"

"Err, no thanks we were planning on going out, actually." Luna added quietly.

"Oh, well, me and Harry were just leaving. So we won't be able to cook anyway." She smiled, laughed a little and then tugged Harry by the hand into the other room. "We are leaving now." She whispered before grabbing her coat and yelling "goodbye" to Ron and Luna.

When they got outside Harry turned to her. It was cold enough to see his breath as he began to speak, "What was that?"

"Awkward! If he's having an affair it isn't our place to know about it at all." She began to walk away, causing Harry to hurry after her. He hastily shuffled through his pockets and began to wrap his scarf around his neck and push his hat onto his head.

"So now what?" Harry scanned the neighborhood, he thought to himself 'I guess we're going for another walk'.

"We are going" she said with such confidence that the next word came delayed, "Out."

"Out, oh, that's great." He grinned at this well thought out plan. A few moments of silence went by before he looked her right in the eyes. "I'm all for having no destination; but I can tell you have a place in mind."

"The Burrow. We should go see my mother. I haven't seen her since, well, when I started dating Draco."

"Err, are you sure?" He knew it would be hard.

"Yes, it's something I need to do," She paused and looked up at the sky. It seemed to be drenched of all color today. "Let's walk a little longer though,"

"Sure," He smiled. They walked, it could have been in circles but he didn't notice. The cold was a fresh coat of renewal against his skin and as the time passed he became used to it. He glanced over to her, the silence had allowed him to think. Her face was shinning, her cheeks rosy and her eyes tearing. "Ready?" He asked, but there was no reply. All she did was nod. He took her hand and with a crack they appeared at the Burrow, both with an anticipating feeling that seemed to have picked residence in the pit of their stomach.

----------------

A/N: Misery really does love company! Hope you liked it and thanks for reading. Feedback?


	9. Protecting Him?

Chapter #9 –Protecting Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

A/N: Hope you enjoy it this chapter. I enjoyed writing it, though I guess you could say it is a tad short. But still, thanks for reading. :)

----------------

Luna found herself walking next to Ron on Diagon Ally. She had noticed that lately she could barely control herself when she was around him. She felt these tingles of happiness every time he spoke and what she assumed were butterflies in her stomach. And as they fluttered around she attempted to ignore each and every one of them, but she had failed. As they walked through the streets, stopping at stores and such, she wondered if anyone had noticed their hands clasped gently together. She hoped they had. As much as she wanted Ron to be happy, she wanted him to be happy with her. Luna had developed a sudden hatred for Hermione. She was such a fool to let such a catch wander. Someone would surely pick Ron up if she paid him no attention. And Luna found it necessary to do Hermione the little favor of keeping him company.

"So, do you wanna head back home?" Ron openly suggested, hoping she would neglect his idea like so many others usually do.

"Nope, I'm fine right here," She smiled, gave his hand a little pat and continued to walk. He followed her without a doubt in his mind. "Ron,"

"What, dear?" He asked. He was unaware of what he had called her. Though it didn't seem to faze Luna either for she continued the conversation.

"What's going on with Hermione?"

"Well, I suppose she has left me. But I'm not worrying; I know she'll come back." He answered convincingly, but it wasn't Luna he was trying to convince. He had falling swiftly out of love with Hermione lately. Her self-pity and teenage drama was awfully unattractive to him. He wanted no part in someone who was willing to play such games with people's hearts. But the only con of this potential split up with Hermione was his relationship with Jack. The poor boy would never be able to see him as a good father, not if he and Hermione were always at each other's throats around him. It would be horrible to let him grow up seeing fight after fight, most of which would concern him. But Ron could never deny that he cared for the both of them. As long as they were his wife and child they were his only responsibility.

He constantly fought with himself about whether or not his wellbeing and happiness was more of an importance than the happiness of Hermione and Jack. And as long as they were safe, wasn't he allowed to make himself somewhat happy? But he often denied his right to a joy-filled life for he concentrated on Jack's life, not his own. But right now, in these few moments that he had shared with Luna the last couple of days, he felt happier. And the less time he spent thinking about his wife and child, the more open to life he became. He couldn't help but think that maybe Hermione had the right idea.

"Ron, where do you think we should go, now?" Luna asked, turning to him with a wide grin. She took his hands in hers as she awaited his reply.

"I dunno. Maybe we should find somewhere to eat." He advised with a hint of doubt, but when her eyes faltered slightly he knew where she wanted to go. "Or we can head home,"

"Sure," She said with agreement. She was positive that Ginny and Harry wouldn't be there. Plus, she had some stuff she wanted to talk to Ron about that she didn't want strangers to hear.

----------------

The burrow stood taller than ever, looming gently over their heads. And as Ginny glanced back and forth between the road behind them and the door Harry anxiously knocked.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed before directing her attention back to the door.

"We'll we're here, aren't we?" He shrugged and waited nervously. Moments that seemed to extend beyond years passed so quietly before the door flew open and there stood Mrs. Weasley. Her eyes opened wide, her mouth fell slightly as she beckoned for them to come in.

"Ginny," Such a short word brought tears to her eyes. After they had come into the burrow she hurried to Ginny and embraced her. "Oh, I've been waiting so long, dear, so long." Harry stood back and admired the scene. It was overflowing with happiness, he was positive Mrs. Weasley would feel no anger towards Ginny. They headed over to the kitchen when a familiar voice called out from the couch.

"Harry! Harry!" Jack came bombarding over and clung heavily to Harry's leg. Harry reached down and patted his head. The little boy scurried back to the couch and called to Harry. He reluctantly followed, but found that his seat on the couch would be more comfortable than the mother-daughter reunion in the other room. "Guess what?"

"What?" Harry replied enthusiastically.

"I drew another picture," He smiled before showing it to Harry. He looked at it carefully before returning a grin to Jack.

"So Jack, where's your Mom?" Harry asked quietly, unsure if he should care or not.

"She went to the store." Jack retorted sharply before picking up a crayon and starting a new piece of art.

"Oh," Harry added before getting off the couch. He retired to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were in deep conversation. Once again he couldn't help but feel misplaced. He hesitantly sat down at the kitchen table as Mrs. Weasley started to prepare a meal. She whistled as she rummaged around the kitchen. Her even flow of whistling had almost dampened out the noises coming from the other room. Harry heard the door open in the other room, footsteps and a quiet "Hello Jack". He stood up abruptly and headed into the other room; he wasn't surprised to see Hermione. She stood next to Jack admiring how he colored, her hand resting comfortably on his shoulder. Harry was unsure as to whether she noticed had noticed him yet so he kept silent. Hermione lifted her head, a small smile painted on her lips, but when her eyes fell on Harry her grin faltered and she hurried into the kitchen.

"Hi Ginny," Hermione blurted out quite suddenly before glancing over to Harry and smiling. "I didn't know you guys were coming over." She added quietly, knowing that if she could have predicted their appearance she would have left with Jack and headed somewhere else.

"Oh, it was spontaneous," Harry retorted, his voice much like the weather outside: cold and solemn. He glanced back to Hermione. "I think we should talk in the other room," He suggested before heading back into the living-room. Hermione hesitantly followed, glancing back at Ginny before she exited.

Harry sat down next to Jack and gestured for Hermione to do the same, but she stayed standing. He thought it rude of her to neglect his offer so he stood up, taller than ever. "I want to talk to you about," He glanced down, realizing that Jack was right there, "Jack."

"Well, maybe upstairs is a better setting for this." She advised before walking up the steps, bearing a right. When they were concealed in a room and the door was shut Harry started again.

"You left Ron?" His voice was insensitive and critical.

"Obviously." She replied without looking him in the eyes. He could tell she was upset as she fiddled with an elastic band she had picked up from the table beside her.

"Are you going back to him?" Harry assumed she would feel comfortable answering all these questions, after all of this he thought it was his right to know. "I," She shook her head before lifting it up to meet eyes with Harry, "Why is this any of your business?"

"Because," He was about to say that he was Jack's father, but his memory reminded him of the paternity test and he shut his mouth.

"Because?" The tone of her voice questioned his heart.

"I guess it isn't" He murmured. "I came back here and you were hurt, in the hospital. I felt devastated, I felt horrible, seeing you like that. When you woke up you were so happy to see me. What happened?"

"Harry! Are you mental? Too many things happened." She yelled.

He countered her yell with a shout, "Sometimes I think I am mental. I was positive Jack was mine, MINE!" Though greedy and thoughtless his words seemed they were what he believed true.

"Harry, lower your voice," She added, calmly.

"No," He shouted again, waiting for her to counter his words.

"Harry, I don't want him to hear."

"Why? What's the difference? He won't understand it anyway!" He yelled, before throwing his hands up in the air, signaling his feelings of aggravation, "How can you be such a horrible mother?" He knew it was wrong to say, but he had blurted it out. And after it escaped his mouth he felt it necessary to continue, "You picked him up and took him away from his home and brought him here! How is that something good to do to a two year old?" He finished with a scream, a bold attempt to question her parenthood.

"It's not, but I had no choice," She retorted calmly. She didn't want to yell anymore, it made the words even more painful than they were already.

"You always have a choice!" He belted, his voice hit her heart hard, she felt such pain and remorse.

"Not right now, I don't." She was straining to stay composed, struggling to keep her voice to a minimum.

"Why don't you have a choice, Hermione, why?" His voice was growing in volume, each word piercing her thoughts.

"Because Harry," She screamed, she could care less about her composure at this point, "Ron isn't Jack's father!"

----------------

Ron and Luna arrived in their living-room, where Luna proceeded to sit down on the couch and turn on the muggle device Hermione had suggested Ron buy. The television seemed uninteresting today, though Luna always found muggle things exciting. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else, somewhere where the fascination of a television couldn't faze her. Ron reluctantly sat down next to her. He acknowledged the silence in his head, but did nothing to prevent it. There was a slight awkwardness that still presented itself when they were alone together. But that was something else he tried to ignore.

Luna's grasped his hand again and with a slight grin turned to him. "So Ron, I hate to say it, but you're boring."

The comment took him by surprise, "Oh, I'm boring. Is that what you think?"

"Yep" She replied, he could hear the flirtation in her voice.

"I guess I should disprove your theory," He suggested before leaning in and kissing her. She broke it off almost too suddenly.

"I thought you couldn't."

"Well, that was before, this is now," He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. He thought it might be going too fast but he stood up and led her by the arms back upstairs. And just as he closed his bedroom door he heard a faint knock coming from downstairs, someone was at the door. "I'll be right back," He whispered to Luna and ran down the stairs. Boldly, he opened the door, finding none other than Mr. Jack Granger: his father-in-law.

----------------

A/N: So…what do you think?


	10. Green Eyes, Sometimes Color Lies

Chapter #10 –Green Eyes, Sometimes Color Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

---------------

He stood across from her, waiting for another word to be uttered. He didn't want to break the silence. Harry thought to himself, unaware of Hermione's tears. She sat down on the bed, her hands covering her eyes. What had she just done?

"Hermione," He inched closer to her and took a seat next to her on the bed. He had a million and one questions to ask, answers to analyze. But he couldn't muster up enough courage to become angry with her. His only rational question was 'why?' and he dare not ask it. He was afraid of the answer. But instead of hiding from his fears he faced them, "Hermione, why did you lie?"

She turned to him, her eyes glossy with a fresh coat of tears. "Why do you think Harry? He was his father for his whole life. I didn't want to hurt Ron like that; it's like losing a child."

"Oh, so it's okay for me to lose a child but not Ron?"

"That's not how I meant it!"

"Then how did you mean it Hermione?" He stood up, his eyes tearing.

"I don't know! I was being irrational; I thought it would be best for Jack to keep Ron as a father. We have a house, a home together. We support Jack and I was afraid that you wouldn't be able to support him." She replied honestly.

"He's my child; of course I would support him. Why would you ever think that?"

"I—I don't know, Harry, I don't know." She muttered, but instead of becoming angry he wrapped his hand around her and pulled her into an embrace.

------------------

"Hello Ronald." Mr. Granger uttered, "Do you mind if I come in? I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh, no, I was just, err, hanging out." Ron muttered as Mr. Granger made his way toward the couch, sitting down and turning to Ron.

"I need to know what is going on between you and my daughter." His voice was stern and direct. Ron was panicking inside; he wished that Luna would come downstairs to spare him of this conversation. But she didn't.

"I don't know, Jack." Ron replied honestly.

"I'm worried that another man is in love with her, I think she might be having an affair." His sentence was frank and his eyes were emotionless.

"What?" Ron practically shouted, "With who?"

"That's not my place to say."

"They why in hell did you come here?"

"To see if you were back together with Hermione," Jack retorted forcefully, "If you want to keep her you better start fulfilling your responsibilities. I came here to make sure you know what you are supposed to be doing to keep this marriage alive. She's my daughter; I have every right to make sure she is being taken care of."

Ron mumbled something under his breath and then looked up at Jack with tear stained eyes, "Is it Harry?"

Hermione's father nodded. Silence then conquered their conversation.

---------------------

"Harry,"

"Hermione," He mocked quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are." He stood up, "But you have to understand how weird and life altering this is, and the fact that half of it was a lie makes it even worse!" He shook his head and left the bedroom. She pursued him all the way to the kitchen where Molly and Ginny sat in deep conversation. "We're," He directed his words to Ginny, "Me and Hermione, are going out for a little bit. We'll be back later."

She nodded and then continued on her conversation with her mother. Hermione followed Harry out the door where they took her car and headed into the city. They found a remote café that sat on the corner. When they settled in Hermione felt it necessary to start the conversation up again for they were silent the whole car ride.

"I'm sorry," She felt it necessary to repeat herself.

"You told me already. Those three words, no matter how many times you say them, are never as powerful as your actions."

"I know," She whispered. "I just want you to know how horrible I feel about this. How I totally neglected you of your own child, it is one of the worst things someone can do and I did it! I feel like such a coward, such a fool."

"Hermione, stop it," He reached for her hand and held it firmly in his. "As long as you're willing to make up for all of those things now, I won't be upset." He looked her in the eyes and smiled, "Just please, can you tell me that you'll fix all of this, that you'll make it right?"

"Yes Harry, I promise." Her eyes started to tear, she attempted to the tears away but she couldn't help it. Her emotions were controlling her lately.

"And," He paused, making sure that she was paying him full attention, "I want you to promise me that you'll let me be Jack's father."

"Harry," She smirked, wiping the tears away from her eyes, "You're already Jack's father." She paused, waiting for Harry to accept her answer but he didn't.

"That's not enough." He said sternly. "I want so much to have a house and a family, a long back yard and stupid bloody family dinners. All those fights about what color to paint the house and what couch to pick out. And right now it seems as if I can never have those, not as long as this whole mess stays tangled. Because of how you handled Jack I'll never be able to find that whole deal. And that's okay. It's really fine. I'll never stop loving Jack, he is a blessing. But I want to get as close possible to having all that. I know that it's selfish, but after all I've been through I just want to be able to be happy, and my idea of happy just happens to be a cliché."

"But Harry, who says you can't have the whole package?"

----------------

"Thanks Jack, I appreciate you stopping by." Ron smiled as Jack exited his front door. He waited for the car engine to roar and for Mr. Granger to drive away. When the street was silent and the door was locked he bounded up the stairs and back into his bedroom. Luna lay on the bed reading a book.

"Ron! It took you long enough!" She exclaimed before throwing her book down and running up to him.

"Yeah, I think it did." He shrugged and enveloped her into a hug before kissing her firmly and throwing her onto the bed. He looked back once more at the door to make sure it was shut before beginning to unbutton his shirt.

----------------

Ginny and Molly were playing with Jack when the door flew open. Hermione and Harry strolled in, their faces glowing from the frozen air. They beamed when they saw Jack. He went running to Hermione screaming "Mom" over and over. He clung to her leg and reached for her hair. She bent down and picked him up. "Hey Jack, why don't you say hi to your dad?"

"Harry?" Jack looked at Harry. "Where's Dad?"

"Harry is Dad," And as much as Hermione felt bad about the confusion her little boy felt she knew it was the right thing to do. She better break him of the habit before he got too old.

Ginny looked up and smiled. She hastily said her goodbyes and headed out the door. She figured that she had somewhere she needed to be right now.

Harry and Hermione also bid their goodbyes to Molly as they gathered Jack's things.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked.

"Home." Hermione replied.

When Jack returned home it wasn't to the place where his toys lay scattered on the floor or to where his clothes stay hung in his closet. It was to a decent sized apartment where Harry resided on these cold winter nights. Many people would consider it a flat, a big one at that, but right now it was home even though it was nothing like a house and had not one bit of a backyard. Harry brought Jack into a separate room as he had fallen asleep in his arms. He tucked him kindly into a bed and walked out, greeting Hermione with a smile.

"What do you want to do tonight?" He questioned flirtatiously.

"I think I have something in mind." She smiled before kissing him.

----------------

Ginny was alone once again. But her loneliness reigned more in her heart then in her company. She was walking down streets where other people hurried by, but yet she felt like such a loner. The sky was dimming and the streetlights began to flicker on. The constant flowing crowd began to thin down and she felt herself drawn back to walking in the dark. Night had fallen quite fast today. The sky was already a watercolor mess of brown and navy blue. She could almost feel the clearness in her soul.

She heard footsteps and she glanced upwards. A man was walking quite hastily towards her, and when he passed she wished that he wasn't just a stranger. She wished he was a friend. Where was she to return to, Ron's place where she was positive it would be awkward or nowhere? Once again it was a restless night that guided her to her favorite park bench. She sat down reluctantly as her eyes began to tear. She wished firmly for a miracle, for something to come and help her, maybe even someone. But as the night kept going and the silence settled in, she was aware that only she could help herself. So she got up off her bench and strolled down to the nearest hotel. She was happy to find that there was a vacancy.

----------------

Luna opened her eyes to see a mass of red shielding her vision. She slowly stood up and made her way to the other side of the room. Light poured in through the shades. She could tell it was morning already. Her thoughts persuaded her to get ready for work. She walked over to Ron and whispered a goodbye in his ear, careful not to wake him. She closed the front door behind her, unsure as to whether or not she would be coming back anytime soon. With a crack she landed in her office with a stack of papers on her desk. Reluctantly she dove in, trying hard not to think about Ron.

Ron on the other hand woke up several minutes later. He didn't have quidditch practice until later today so he decided he would be productive. He had to sort out this mess once and for all. He took a quick shower and headed out of the house for a well-anticipated day.

----------------

Hermione opened her eyes to see a mass of black hair shielding her vision. She slowly pushed it out of the way to reveal a lightning shaped scar. She heard a faint knock on the front door, she didn't feel like getting up, but knew that she had too. She tried hard not to wake Harry, but was unsuccessful. When he noticed that she was trying to leave he pulled her back into the bed and nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck.

"Hermione," He mumbled as she tried to get away, he could hear her giggling.

"What Harry," She asked with a slight laugh.

"Don't leave me." He smiled weakly.

"I'm not, it's just there's someone—"

"Harry, are you home?" A call from the other room, Ron had let himself in.

"Oh, shit," Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Err, hold on Ron, just lemme get dressed, I'll be right out!" Harry exclaimed before throwing on jeans and a white T-shirt. He gave Hermione a sympathetic look and then headed out to face Ron, making sure to close his bedroom door.

"Hey Harry!" Ron shouted with enthusiasm.

"Ron, be quiet."

"What? Why?" His brows furrowed before realizing what Harry was trying to say, "Oh, I see, there's a lady in your room. I gotcha," Ron nodded and headed towards the kitchen. "So do have anything good to eat" He whispered.

"I don't know, you can check though," Harry suggested before shaking his head. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here so early?"

"Well, I just needed to confide in a friend about some stuff," He paused, remembering what Hermione's father had said to him, "So, who's the lady?"

"You don't know her,"

"Is she pretty?"

"Err, very," Harry answered a tad uncomfortable.

"What's her name?"

"Oh, err, I," Harry struggled with something to say when Ron graciously interrupted him.

"You don't remember?" He laughed, "Since when does Harry Potter not remember?"

"Well,"

"That's okay," Ron blurted out, "I still need some advice though."

"Oh, well I'm here to help," Harry smiled weakly before continuing on, "What about?"

Ron paused, he put down the leftovers he had been picking at and dressed his face up in a serious expression. "I think Hermione's having an affair." Harry didn't say anything; he just started intently at Ron as he began to talk again. "Her dad stopped by yesterday, he said that he thought she was having an affair." Ron shook his head, "I didn't want to believe it! She has been gone for almost a week though. I was totally unconvinced until he said who with,"

"Who?" Harry asked, swallowing loudly.

"You." Ron said rather noisily.

"Me? That's," Harry paused while he searched for the word, "Crazy."

"Really? Is it that crazy? It's actually totally reasonable." Ron placed the leftovers back in the fridge before turning to Harry, "But it's not true, right mate?"

"Yeah, it's not true at all," Harry said, somewhat convincingly.

Ron then smiled and shrugged, "Well I guess I was just worried over nothing. Thanks though, I better be off. I'm meeting someone for lunch in about two hours, I have some errands to run ahead of time and I don't want to be late."

"Who're you meeting?" Harry asked casually, trying not to let his curiosity show.

"Luna," He answered before sighing loudly and heading for the door, "I just hope Hermione comes around, I really miss her lately. But I've got to go, thanks again Harry." He smiled as he apparited away.

As soon as he was gone Harry headed back into his bedroom. Hermione sat up when he entered; her heart was racing with concern.

"Harry, why would my dad say such a thing?"

"Because," He looked her straight in the eyes, "I met with him the other day, and I told him how hurt I was over everything. Maybe he got the idea that we had been together or something."

"Well he's right, isn't he?"

------------------------

A/N: Okay, there is a chapter. Thanks again for reading. Please review. :)


	11. Absence of Paradise

Chapter #11 –Absence of Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

A/N; I am so sorry for the extremely long wait! But I have absolutely no idea where to go with the story from here. I'm thinking either Harry and Hermione continue the affair or Hermione breaks if off with Ron. But this chapter is kind of a filler, though it has more stuff about different characters. I'm leaning towards Hermione leaving Ron (or the other way around), but I really do love writing drama so I may choose the affair in the end. Who knows? Surely not me! (_As the author I really should know_) Hope you enjoy it!

---------------

Ron sat on his couch, his arms wrapped around Luna. Though the moment was joyful and a taste of bliss, he couldn't help but consider the absence of his wife and child. Though he cared for Luna, he knew what his responsibilities were, though he was unsure of their location. It had been around two weeks since Hermione had disappeared. Ron had begun to miss Jack immensely, as any father would. But the thing that hit him hard was Harry's sudden disinterest in him. They had been talking quite regularly, trying hard to work things out. They were both aware that friendship was something hard to come by in life. But it seemed that the only person who had bothered to talk to him lately was Luna. And he was truly grateful. Ginny, on the other hand, had been in and out. She only returned to sleep. Ron was disappointed that his life had fallen apart in such a short time, but yet he did not find himself trying to change it. He was ashamed that he was enjoying himself. But after he realized how long Hermione had been gone for, he stopped feeling guilty and started being himself.

-----------------

Ginny stood stationary outside a looming wooden door, her eyes ready to tear. She had decided to make a life altering decision without thinking about it before hand. She now stood outside her old home, the place she resided with her old boyfriend. Surely she could run away before he heard the knock. It must be possible. But somehow her feet offered no movement and she was ultimately stuck. When she heard the increase of footsteps and the creaking of a door her heart murmured. Perhaps she was hallucinating; perhaps she had time to bolt. But the door opened and a lean man appeared in her presence, his face dressed in bewilderment.

"Draco,"

"Ginny,"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She slowly entered, recognizing the dreary scenery instantly.

"Have a seat,"

She hesitantly complied, looking around at the living room. It looked exactly the same at it had when she left. "Draco, we need to talk,"

"Ginny, I don't know if right now is the right time." He said abruptly and walked over to her. She stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"What, I, but—" she tried to tell him what she had planned on announcing but he had gestured towards the door.

"I'm expecting company. They would get the wrong idea if…if you were here when they arrived."

Instead of letting him triumph, she shook her head. "Pansy?" she questioned. His reply was a solemn nod. "I can't do this!" She suddenly exclaimed. He was taken aback and arched his eyebrows.

"Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not, Draco. I'll never be okay. And now I can't even tell you why because—"

"Draky-poo! I'm here!" A sour voice squealed from the other room.

"Forget it," she turned around, bracing herself for the apparition. "I'll do it by myself." She left with a crack. And as Pansy entered the room Draco was left to fumble with Ginny's last words.

----------------

Hermione sat on Harry's couch. Her face was dressed in worry. Jack sat on the floor playing with a book. She couldn't help but replay the recent events. Her own father had suggested that there be an affair between her and Harry. She knew that if she dared confront him about it, she would surely tell him about what was going on.

"Hermione, do you want to go out to eat? It's almost lunch time."

"Um, sure Harry. But, please, in muggle London." She feared a run in with Ron, or any of the Weasleys.

"Okay," With Harry's reply, she began to cloth Jack in his coat.

"Where are we going, Mom?"

"Out for lunch!" Her voice was a sorry attempt for enthusiasm.

Harry entered the room and grabbed Jack by the waist. He let out a squeal as Harry lifted him into his arms. "Ready, love?" He asked Hermione.

She turned to him and smiled, "Love?"

He gave her a stern look before heading out the door. She eagerly followed.

----------------

"Ron?" Ron's face whipped around hastily. When the he realized his mother was in his presence he threw his arms away from Luna and tried to prevent his eyes from growing any wider.

"Yeah, Mum?"

"I had stopped in to talk to you about Ginny, but never mind that. Now I want to know why exactly you are sitting in that position with a woman other than your wife."

"Well, you see, Hermione has been gone for a decent amount of time and—"

"A decent amount of time? Ronald, she is still your wife!"

"About that…" He stood up and walked over to his mother and took her hands in his. "I need to know how you divorce in the magic world. Please, I know it's the right thing to do."

"It's not my place to say, it's not very difficult though. Almost instant." She frowned. She needn't encourage her son. This was none of her business. "Just go to the ministry. Or ask your father, or something. He'll know the details."

"Thanks Mom. You said you wanted to talk about Ginny,"

"Well, I see this isn't a decent time," She replied before glancing over at Luna.

"No, it's perfectly fine." He said rather sternly.

"I haven't seen her in a bit. I just wanted to see if she was here. As much as I loved talking with her and getting to know her better, I can't help but feel that something is going on. She's not telling me everything."

"But you can't expect her to, she just reconciled. Give her time. She'll come around. Hopefully."

"Yes, hopefully." She nodded in agreement, "Well I'll be off," She smiled and apparated away, not supplying Ron with ample time to say goodbye.

-------------------

A/N: I know. It's (really) short. It's (really) bad. I'll update (really) soon. :)


	12. The Several Affairs of the Heart

Chapter #12 –The Several Affairs of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

A/N: I, obviously, know nothing about divorce in the 'magic world' so just bear with me. I tried to make it logical, hopefully it is. I did make up a department in the Ministry. I couldn't figure out how else to do it…it's called the 'Department of Marital, Custodial, and Related Concerns' I know, it's lame, but it works…kind of. And 'Related' was meant as in also concerning, or other things regarding things like custody battles, divorces, etc. Also, I officially ruled out the affair (between Harry and Hermione). **Note**: Ron still thinks that Jack is his son.

---------------

Ron made his way through the busy people. He tried to hold his head high and keep his posture up. He was heading to the Department of Marital, Custodial and Related Concerns. There was a small itch in the back of his thoughts that repeatedly tried to convince him that Hermione should be with him. But he couldn't get a hold of her. He sent three unanswered owls. Each of which told her to meet Ron at the Ministry at nine o'clock. It was quarter-passed and she still hadn't arrived. He concluded she wasn't going to come. His father had offered him all the necessary information about his inquiries. Apparently all he had to do was come here and tell a panel of people why he didn't want to stay married to her and then they would consider his points. They would discuss it for all of five minutes and then tell him whether or not he would be granted with his request. Then they were to hand their wedding bands in and they would be destroyed. And then that was the end. His father also noted that there weren't many separations in the magical community. Supposedly it was looked upon badly by elders. Ron intended on being persuasive with the panel, but he was knowledgeable of his bad social skills and his tendencies to blurt out potentially harmful things. But he had spent all morning getting ready, bracing himself for their ideals, writing an essay in his mind and thinking of what they might throw in his face. He arrived at a waiting area. He scanned the room to see a bundle of faces, three of which stood out.

"Hello Ronald," Hermione stood up and enveloped him in a short hug as he approached, "I received your owls. All three of them,"

"Hey Hermione," Ron replied before looking towards Harry and Jack and smiling. He noticed how Jack clung to Harry's shirt. And how he hadn't even greeted his own father, "You never replied, and you didn't meet me out there at nine. I just figured you weren't coming."

"We came directly here. I hope you don't mind if Harry stays out here with Jack."

"No, it's fine," was his tender reply. He didn't want to get Hermione on his bad side. He had hoped she wouldn't come; he convinced himself it would be fair if the panel heard his opinions before hers. She had a way of influencing people with all her intelligent words. Hopefully they would grant him with the first opportunity to speak.

A stout woman came out of a nearby door and began to announce a name, "Weasely? Weasely?"

"Err, that's us." Ron replied softly. The woman guided them through a hallway and into a room occupied by five people. They sat at a table at the head of the room. It directly faced two chairs. He assumed they were his and Hermione's. The woman spoke again, "Sit."

They both complied while sneaking a look at the panel. On the left side sat two men, one of which had dark hair that was graying in spots, a dark complexion and narrowing features. He was dressed in a grey suit with a simple blue tie and held the appearance of a man in his fifties. Hermione glanced at his name tag. Only his surname was visible from her angle: Parker.

The man next to him was dressed in a more casual attire: a white polo and khakis. His hair was a mass of messy blonde locks falling just above his shoulders. He looked no older than Hermione and Ron.

On the right side sat two women. One was at least sixty, her grey hair was cut short against her head and her eyebrows were drawn on with a contrasting brown. The lady next to her seemed to be rather young; her eyes were a noticeable blue and her hair a fierce shade of red. She was at least thirty, though looks can be deceiving. A shiny engagement ring flashed in the light as she quickly fixed her hair.

In the center sat an older man, the only of the five to be clad in robes. They were an elegant shade of forest green. His hairline was receding due to the obvious arrival of baldness. He coughed rather loudly to avert their attention directly towards him.

"Ronald and Hermione Weasely, you have asked for a meeting with a panel to induce a separation of your marriage. We will ask you why. Please stay calm. We don't like yelling." His voice seemed bored already. He continued to drone on, "We understand that you have a son together. We do not support separation when there are kids involved. We are also aware that you are awfully young to have children. Oh, kids these days." He shook his head and then glanced over to Ron. "Mr. Weasely, You may begin."

He inhaled rather deeply before glancing over at Hermione. "She left me. We aren't even living together anymore. I don't know where she lives. Furthermore, she took our kid with her. Plus, I-I've found s-someone else." He struggled with the last sentence, hopefully that will give them enough reason to push it through. Even if he didn't have anyone else, lying would surely help.

"Someone else? Hm," The man considered, "Are you aware how irresponsible that is when you have a child and—"

"Sorry to interrupt," Hermione intervened, "B-but Jack. Well Jack isn't his kid. And as for him finding someone else, well, I've got someone else, too."

She didn't look back at Ron. She didn't want to hear him or address him. She knew that issue had to be brought up. She wasn't going to lie when the truth was enough. She felt so awful about how Ron must be feeling.

"Hermione, what do you mean?! We took that God Damned test and it proved he's my son." He began to yell, his voice rising ever so slightly. The man in the robes let out a sigh. He truly wished they would promote him.

"I lied." She was frank, she was blunt. And she didn't care.

"Are you joking? Lying? You don't have to lie to push the divorce through!" he screamed, tears falling from his cheeks.

"I'm not lying, Ron."

Ron let his head fall as he shook it back and forth. "You-you," he searched for a decent word to call her; all he could come up with was liar so he let the silence settle in.

The man in the middle raised his eyebrows before speaking, "Well, I see this is enough material to push the divorce through. We don't even have to vote on it!" he exclaimed rather happily, "Oh, and as for the little boy. That was a horrid thing to do to a man. Don't you have any common sense?"

The guy stood up and walked out, followed by the four others. That was short, sweet and to the point: just how he liked it. Though, Ron and Hermione still stood in the room. The silence was a bit of an annoyance so Hermione decided to leave. Ron stood alone for a bit, contemplating the last few months of his life, the last few years. Jack wasn't his. Jack was all he had lived for. The reason he gave up quidditch, the reason he settled for a normal job in a normal office. His life was a pathetic mess. He exited with tears still outlining his eyes and headed towards the main desk where he was to hand his wedding band in. He struggled to remove it from his sweaty finger. He didn't need the essay he had prepared; he didn't even need to speak. Hermione's words were enough to end their marriage, enough to end their friendship. If only she hadn't got into that accident and Harry hadn't returned. If only.

And then it dawned on him as he turned to face Harry and Hermione. Harry was Hermione's someone else. She left Ron's and went to Harry's. That's why she wouldn't answer. That's why he hadn't seen her in such a short while. He stormed over towards them, his hands inadvertently forming fists.

"What the hell, Hermione?"

"Ron, I don't want to talk about it here."

"Why not? Now is better than never," he bellowed, slowly moving closer to her.

"Mate, get out of her face," Harry intervened, holding his arm out to prevent Ron from getting any closer.

"You! You bastard," Ron's face welled up. He felt his arm rise unconsciously and come crashing against Harry's face. But Harry didn't fall to the ground as a small bruise began to form on the side of his face. He angrily punched Ron back. And this time the receiving end fell brutally to the ground.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed. He glanced down at Ron who then apparated away. "C'mon, let's go home."

----------------

Ron fell onto his couch and closed his eyes, hoping to catch some sleep before he had to face Hermione again. But what caught his attention were the small whimpers coming from the other room. He wearily got off the couch and headed into the kitchen. Ginny stood over the sink, her head sagging rather low.

"Ginny?"

She spun around to reveal her red face and tear-stained cheeks. "Yes, Ron."

"Come 'ere." He whispered before taking her in his arms. "Mom was looking for you,"

"I know," her voice was muffled against his shirt.

"Are you avoiding her?"

"Maybe,"

He laughed slightly before continuing, "Why?"

"I don't know. She always had that way of getting stuff out of us and I-I"

"What are you hiding?" He pulled her off his chest and looked into her eyes. He saw such vulnerability in her eyes he wanted to kill whoever put it there.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"I figured," he laughed, "But it's not right avoiding her. Why don't you go and stop by the Burrow? Don't pull yourself away again. Please? Do it for me,"

She raised her eyebrows and then smiled, "Fine, I'll be back in a little bit."

"Bye," he added before she left with a crack.

----------------------

"Harry, I'm serious!"

"How can you be considering leaving? I already tried it and it didn't work out so well. We can't just drop off the face of the earth. We have responsibilities and you, of all people, should know that."

"Harry, I just want to leave. To get out of this mess." Hermione pleaded with him.

"Running away solves nothing."

"Then what will fix all of this?"

"Talking to Ron." Harry confirmed her greatest doubt would have to become a reality. "I'll do it with you."

"You better." She laughed before glancing at Jack in Harry's arms. They were currently walking down Diagon Ally. She noticed how several onlookers had taken interest in them. She had forgotten that to all of them she was currently married to Ron, who was quite popular in the magical community. After the war they had been deemed heroes. But Harry had eventually dodged the limelight, causing it to spill onto them. She remembered how her marriage to Ron was plastered across the Daily Prophet. It was unfortunate that it was publicized; maybe the papers made it more than it was. Perhaps if Harry was still talking to them at that time things would have been different. Hopefully their current situation wouldn't end up in the papers. It was the last thing they needed.

----------------------

A/N: Yep. They are OFFICIALLY divorced. Finally! Hopefully the divorce thing wasn't super lame. I tried to make it work. But now that their marriage is over the story can go in so many different directions. Thanks for reading:)


	13. I Love You

Chapter: #13—I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I'm at a lack of ideas for this story…at least I was until this chapter came along. I hope you enjoy this. It's the last one.

-------

"Okay, Harry. Give me a moment to straighten up." 

"Hermione, we're already here. It doesn't matter what you look like anymore."

"Thanks. I feel loved," she snorted before raising her hand to knock on the door, but it opened before it could make contact.

"Hermione?" Ron shrieked. He was boxer-clad and red in the face.

"Are you in there with someone?" she inquired.

"Is it any of your business?"

"I—I," she stammered slightly before glancing back at Harry. "I just came to discuss things, but since you're busy I guess I'll come back later. Just send an owl to my—Harry's place. I'll send back, okay?"

He nodded slightly before closing the door. That was mildly pointless. Hermione concluded that it would be hard getting through to Ron. She half expected him to be in denial or come back extremely angry. She was happy that he was with someone—who she assumed was Luna—because it let her feel less guilty for being such a horrible person. She was aware that what she did was horrendous and immoral, but what could she do now but try and help Ron explain? He obviously didn't want to hear it, though.

Hermione and Harry made their way back to Harry's and now Hermione's home to get ready for work. 

-----------------

"Ginny? You had me worried." Mrs.Weasely sighed.

"Sorry Mum. I just had a lot on my mind. You know?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't" she retorted, pursing her lips and furrowing her brows. "Please talk to me."

"I think it's best that I keep it to myself for now—I have to talk to Draco about it first. Yes. It concerns him. But when I went over there Pansy was on her way. I suppose I might not be telling him—ever. It'll relive a whole lot of bloody stress."

Mrs. Weasely smiled, "Oh dear, did you hear about Hermione and Ronald? Divorced at last!" she added enthusiastically. "I know I shouldn't be this happy. But even I could recognize it wasn't right. I was going back and forth as to whether I thought it was best. Ah, but alas—"

A dark owl flew in through the window and perched itself upon the table carrying a note addressed to Ginny Potter. She carefully unfolded it and felt that familiar burn in her heart when digesting the words. 

"What's it say, dear?"

"It's from Draco. He wants me to meet him later tonight."

"Oh." Was her quiet reply, and to change the subject she reached over behind her and presented Ginny with the _Daily Prophet_. "Look who made the cover," She extended a long, word finger across the front page and landed upon a certain raven-haired man grasping little Jack in his arms and walking next to a smiling Hermione, "seems like the press is at it again."

------------

"Look at this!" Hermione exclaimed, she had just returned from work. She threw the paper down on her kitchen table. "This is unfair, this is totally—argh!"

"Calm down, Love. It'll be fine. I mean," He glanced down at the cover, "'Boy-Who-Lived Steals Baby, Wife and Home from Friend' isn't as bad as it seems."

"Sure it isn't Harry! It's just totally incorrect and horribly inaccurate. So now what? We can't even walk down the street without being published."

"Hermione, it is fine. They'll give up on us when we get boring. Plus, even I'll admit the title isn't all that incorrect. Though, the article is pretty horrifying." He snorted before beckoning to Hermione. He pulled her into a tight embrace and stroked her hair. She leant back slightly and looked upwards, locking eyes with Harry.

"Harry, I love you."

"I love you too." He replied and kissed her gently. 

--------------

She knocked again on his door hoping he would be prepared this time. 

"Oh, hello."

"Hi."

"Come in," he offered, she entered.

"I know we haven't been talking for a while," Ginny sighed, "But I-I'm really missing you lately" that wasn't exactly what she had expected to come out, but she went along with it.

His face turned rather bitter at the mention of their previous relationship. "What's really going on Ginny?"

"Nothing. Never mind me. Forget I came. Are you with Pansy, now? I'm sure you two will be happy." She suggested before her eyes began to well up.

"Ginny!" Draco exclaimed before drawing her in to an embrace, "How long?"

"Two months," she managed between sniffles. "How'd you know?"

"Well, you never were this emotional."

She snorted before looking up at him, "I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too."

-------------

"Ronald, we need to talk!" Hermione yelled.

"I don't want to! I already know what happened."

"No you don't! Please let me tell you,"

"Fine!" He cried. She sat across from him in his living room.

"Because you aren't one for paying attention I'll give you the short version. I switched the toothbrushes—do not interrupt me Ronald—and I thought that by doing that it would be best for Jack. He would have the same father he'd had for all his life. But in the process I was robbing Harry of his own child. I know I did it wrong—do not interrupt me—but now that it's over I think we're better off. The details will come in due time. Now you can speak,"

"Hermione. I know I shouldn't forgive you. I should hate you. I should be livid. But, man, life is just too short. I'll always love you." He whispered before hugging her gently. They talked for a little bit longer, but Hermione remembered that Harry wanted her to meet him down at the ministry. She bid her farewells to Ron and headed over there. Harry stood out front, Jack at his side and the sun was setting behind him. She walked over to him and greeted him with a kiss and ruffled Jack's hair.

"Hey," Harry smiled, "I was thinking. You got so stressed over the press and he papers that I had a brilliant idea."

She cocked her eyebrows before glancing about at the busy people around, "And what was that?"

He shuffled in his pockets before finding what he was looking for. And when it was secured in his hand, down he bent onto one knee, grasping her hand in his. He opened the small container in his hand to reveal a diamond ring.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you be my wife?"

She beamed down at Harry, glanced over at Jack and then back at Harry. "Yes."

Harry swiftly placed the ring on her finger before standing up to face Hermione. And there, with several cameras flashing, Harry Potter kissed her with all his heart, letting every inch of him melt into every part of her.

END


End file.
